Kitsune de Ryozampaku
by Kachorro
Summary: Naruto descubre un oscuro secreto, dicho secreto lo hace enfadar y ataca al Sandaime por ocultare la verdad, ahora buscado por traidor, el rubio después de seguir las pistas correctas decide dejar el continente shinobi, pues la ultima pista la encontrara en un extraño y singular lugar. Naruto x Cana (Harem) aparición de personajes de FT. cap 5 actualizado el 26/08/14
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos como estamos comenzando el verano, les voy a traer el nuevo Cross que eh estado planeando desde hace más de 7 meses con la ayuda de mi socio y hermano Kamen Rider Predator.

Este fic será un crossover de Naruto x Kenichi el discípulo mas fuerte y con unas leves apariciones de personajes de Fairy tail como se vera mas adelante, hay gener bender en algunos personajes. Como ya me conocen esto será un harem con chicas que son poco comunes para Naruto, como lo demostrare con su pareja principal, Cana Alberona o mejor dicho Cana Senju.

Sin más que decirles los invito a leer este fic, disfrútenlo.

La noche esta llegando y con ella un frío y oscuro manto que esta cubriendo el país de las olas, en estos momentos podemos ver como una silueta camina con mucha tranquilidad por lo que parece ser una colina, al terminar su recorrido se detuvo frente a una enorme espada la cual se encontraba encajada en la tierra.

La luz de la luna lo ilumino y nos dejo apreciar la apariencia de un chico de rubia y alborotada cabellera que terminaba en puntas, su piel estaba un poco bronceada, media aproximadamente 1.54m de altura, aparentaba una edad de 12 años de edad, el joven tiene unos ojos tan azules como el mar y en sus mejillas se encontraban unas curiosas marcas parecidas a los bigotes de un felino.

El chico vestía una camiseta de cuello alto y color negro, la manga de lado derecho era larga y llegaba hasta su muñeca, mientras de lado izquierdo no había manga y mostraba su brazo el cual estaba un poco más marcado que antes. En sus manos había unos guantes de entrenamiento y tenia unos pantalones estilo shinobi color negro, su calzado consistía en unas sandalias shinobi negras, su banda de shinobi pertenecía a Konoha y estaba rasgada, dando a entender que era un nuke-nin.

El joven miraba con detenimiento la espada mientras una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tocar la espada con su mano derecha, decidió sentarse frente a la espada y cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la calma que poseía la noche.

- hola Zabuza-sensei… de nuevo soy yo, eh venido por que al parecer esta será mi ultima noche en este lugar, se que antes me dijiste que no estaba listo pero, eh venido por que quiero pedir tu permiso para tomar su espada, prometo usarla para acabar con todos los enemigos que se me atraviesen y devolverla cuando termine mi misión -dijo el rubio, mientras una agradable ventisca le meneaba los cabellos- lo tomare como un si y cuando encuentre a Haku-chan prometo cuidarla como fue tu ultimo deseo -mencionó el rubio con la cabeza agachada-

El chico se acerco a la espada la cual estaba encajada en la tierra, llevo ambas manos al mango y con mucha fuerza jalo de este haciendo que la espada saliera de la tierra, en ese momento el rubio noto que la espada era pesada, pero no era tan pesada como aparentaba, solo debería entrenar para poder acostumbrarse al peso.

Después de esas palabras Naruto hizo una reverencia y se retiro cargando la espada de su difunto sensei, Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la neblina, ahora mismo regresaba donde estaba su grupo, pues era claro que en el lugar donde estaba quedándose estarían preocupados por el al estar tanto tiempo fuera.

Naruto camino por la aldea del país de las olas, era pequeña pero muy pacifica y agradable, algo totalmente diferente a Konoha, el rubio camino por varios minutos hasta que llego a una cabaña de madera la cual se encontraba cercana a la zona boscosa del país de las olas, al abrir la puerta dejo la espada en una de las esquinas, se sentía muy cansado y de un momento a otro fue derribado por una silueta de cabellos castaños que se aferro a el en un fuerte abrazo.

- Naruto-kun me tenias muy preocupada -mencionó una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, su cabello era rizado y llegaba hasta su espalda, mientras unos largos mechones de cabellos pasaban por ambos lados de su rostro y estos le llegaban al ante brazo, media 1.42m de altura, piel color arena y unos hermosos ojos color gris oscuro. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes color verde que resaltaba su joven figura, pechos copa C, una pequeña cintura, anchas caderas y unas largas y torneadas piernas, su calzado consistía en unas sandalias estilo civil color marrón-.

- auch -se quejó el rubio al recibir tanto amor por parte de su amiga-.

- vaya, al fin llegas Naruto -expresó una mujer rubia que estaba sentada en un sofá de brazos cruzados y piernas cruzadas, mientras le dirigía una mirada molesta con esos hermosos ojos color miel-.

- hola Baa-chan -respondió nervioso el rubio ante la fiera mirada de la mujer-.

- Naruto-kun deberías ser mas respetuoso con Tsunade-sensei -dijo la chica sin dejar de abrazar al rubio, el cual reía de forma nerviosa-.

- déjalo Cana-chan, pedirle respeto a Naruto es como pedirle decencia a los pervertidos -respondió sin mucho interés- por cierto Naruto, veo que decidiste tomar la espada -dijo la mujer mirando la enorme espada recargada en la pared-.

Tsuande es una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio tomado en dos pequeñas coletas que pasaban por detrás de su cabeza y llegaban a mitad de su espalda, sus ojos son color ámbar, su piel es tan blanca como las nubes, sus carnosos labios están pintados con labial rosa y en su frente hay un pequeño fragmento de joya. Tsunade viste una camiseta sin mangas color gris la cual es muy escotada y deja apreciar su enorme busto copa E, debajo de su busto hay un listón muy grueso color azul que enmarca su pequeña cintura, lleva unos pantalones azules que se apegan a sus perfectas piernas a pesar de no llevar sus sandalias en estos momentos, su calzado son unas sandalias de tacón color negro.

- la tome con el permiso de Zabuza-sensei, espero que el haya encontrado la paz, ahora lo que quiero es encontrarlas a ellas dos -mencionó el rubio con un todo de voz un poco deprimido-.

- Naruto-kun no te culpes por lo que ocurrió con Zabuza-san, el hizo lo que pudo para que Gatou y sus asesinos no lastimaran a esa familia y a ti -explicó la castaña mientras el rubio le sonreía por las palabras de aliento de la chica-.

- Gracias Cana-chan, siempre sabes como animarme -agradeció el rubio abrasando a la chica, causando que se sonrojara al ser tomada por sorpresa-.

- yo… de- de nada -respondió muy apenada la castaña-.

- Naruto-kun, mañana deberemos viajar otra vez -aclaró la mujer mientras se servia un poco de sake en una copa- Cana-chan, será mejor que vayas a descansar, pues se perfectamente que te cuesta trabajo madrugar.

- Hai Tsunade-sama -respondió apenada la castaña mientras agachaba el rostro para evitar la pena que sentía- bu-buenas noches Naru-Naruto-kun -se despidió la chica poniéndose de pie-.

- Descansa Cana-chan -mencionó el rubio llamando la atención de la chica, recibió un beso en la frente por parte del oji azul, lo cual la dejándola completamente colorada de la pena y echando vapor por las orejas- Cana-chan ¿estas bien? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su mejor amiga completamente roja-.

- yo… yo… s-s-si e-e-estoy bien -respondió muy nerviosa y caminando como si fuera un robot- bu- buenas no- noches Na-Naru-kun -se despidió la chica cerrando la puerta de la habitación donde dormían ella y el rubio-.

- baa-chan -habló el rubio llamando la atención de la mujer pues la voz de Naruto no se escuchaba alegre como de costumbre-.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto-kun? -preguntó la mujer dejando de beber de su copa de sake-.

- estaba pensando que ya no es necesario que continuemos viajando juntos -dijo el rubio, dejando a la mujer con una opresión en su pecho, pero debía mantenerse tranquila e intentar no perder el control-.

- ¿A que te refieres Naruto-kun? -preguntó la rubia queriendo saber motivos que llevaron al chico a tomar esa decisión-.

- A lo que me refiero, es que si me separo de ustedes, Konoha y sus aliados dejaran de seguirlas -respondió Naruto con una voz apagada-.

- Naruto-kun, no me pidas algo que no puedo y no quiero cumplir -pidió a mujer sintiendo gran tristeza por las palabras del rubio- eres mi ahijado, me costo mucho trabajo encontrarte, debo cuidar de ti -respondió la mujer acercándose al rubio-.

- lo se bien Baa-chan, pero debes entender que Cana-chan, Shizu-neechan y tu son lo único que me queda, no quiero que resulten lastimadas por estar con un Nuke-nin como yo -dijo el rubio mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo-.

- Naruto-kun esa no fue tu culpa, las circunstancias te obligaron a convertirte en un Nuke-nin, todo por culpa de Jiraiya, si el te hubiera entrenado de la manera adecuada nada de esto hubiera pasado -expresó con odio la mujer al recordando a su antiguo compañero-.

- ese estúpido pervertido perdió todo el respeto que le tenia -respondió Naruto con seriedad en sus palabras- pero a quien jamás perdonare es a Sarutobi Hiruzen -dijo con mucho odio y apretando sus manos-.

- Naruto-kun -exclamó preocupada la mujer al ver el estado de su ahijado-.

- ese viejo estúpido perdió toda mi confianza -mencionó con gran frustración al recordar al Sandaime-.

FLASHBACK:

Esta comenzando a oscurecer en la aldea de la hoja y en estos momentos podemos ver a un chico de 11 años caminando hacia la torre del Hokage, el nombre de este chico es Naruto, un huérfano que perdió a sus padres en el ataque del Kyubi no Yoko, este chico es un Genin y antes fue el novato del año gracias a sus grandes habilidades. El chico había sido llamado por el mismo Hokage, pues parecía que le diría algo importante.

Al entrar a la torre Naruto se detuvo fuera de la puerta, pues parecía que el Sandaime estaba atendiendo a alguien y por lo que podía apreciar trataban un tema muy importante que tenia que ver con el.

- Hiruzen, espero no estés pensando en promover de rango a ese mocoso, tu mas que nadie conoce los riesgos de haberlo graduado como Genin -sentenció un hombre dentro de la habitación-.

- Hiruzen, se razonable, ese chico estaría mejor si lo ponemos bajo las ordenes de Danzo como un anbu-Ne, sus emociones serian suprimidas y seria mas fácil entrenarlo sin que se salga de control -mencionó una mujer dentro de la habitacion-.

- Conozco bien los riesgos de que Naruto sea un genin y eh pensado que ya no puedo permitirle mas libertades, por eso le pedí a Jiraiya que dejara de entrenarlo y acepto diciendo que tenia cosas mas importantes que atender a un estúpido chiquillo sin talento, lo que mas me preocupa es que ha desempeñado dos misiones con éxito debido a sus habilidades heredadas por **ya saben quien **-explicó el viejo Sandaime mientras Naruto escuchaba con mucho dolor las palabras del viejo desde fuera de la oficina- es mas que obvio que el chico comienza a desarrollar mas sus habilidades en Kenjutsu y no podemos permitir que todo lo que planeamos con anticipación se nos venga abajo, tomando una decisión concreta creo que lo mas correcto seria aceptar la oferta de Danzo para volverlo un arma fiel para la aldea -explicó el viejo Sandaime-.

Naruto guardaba silencio mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, entonces el Sandaime le estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo y Ero-sanin no estaba interesado en su bien estar ¿que más le había escondido?

- y dime Hiruzen ¿ya se sabe algo de la Kaa-san del chico? -preguntó la mujer con mucho interés-.

- si, ella dejo en claro que no quiere saber nada de la aldea, desde que su esposo el Yondaime murió, pero lo que mas la hace odiar la aldea es que ella piensa que Naruto esta muerto -explicó Hiruzen mientras expulsaba el humo de su pipa-.

- tsk, esa mujer solo esta actuando como una chiquilla malcriada, debería pensar mas en su aldea que en ella misma, te sugiero mandar unos anbu para que la traigan a la fuerza, así podríamos obtener secretos de su clan o incluso someterla a CRA -sentenció el anciano-.

- esa era mi idea, pero los anbu que eh mandado tras ella nunca regresan después de confirmar que la encuentran -respondió con un gran suspiro Hiruzen-.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación salio volando y rompió el vitral que estaba detrás de Hiruzen, los 3 ancianos miraron en shock al niño rubio, seguro que pateo la puerta para ingresar, se podía ver con facilidad que el rubio estaba enojado aun sin verlo a los ojos pues el chico miraba en el suelo y liberaba chakra rojizo el cual era visible.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunto el rubio- ¿Por qué me has estado mintiendo de esta manera Oji -san? -preguntó el rubio con la cara agachada y una voz deprimida-.

- Naruto, cuando uno tiene el puesto del líder, debe empezar a pensar como un líder, mi papel como Hokage es hacer lo mejor para Konoha, si te di el rango Genin fue para que cuando tuvieras mas habilidades, yo pudiera agregarte de manera sencilla a las filas de los Anbu-NE, mi único interés era tu desarrollo para después Danzo pudiera convertirse en tu maestro -intentó explicar el anciano con el fin de convencer al rubio-.

- Ya no puedo y no quiero creer en tu palabra, sobre todo cuando me doy cuenta que siempre me mentiste -dijo Naruto llevando su mano derecha a su porta kunai-.

- chico no hagas algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir -advirtió la anciana esperando alguna clase de ataque por parte de el pequeño rubio-.

- mi mayor arrepentimiento es haberme convertido en un shinobi marioneta de tu asquerosa aldea, pero eso se terminara ahora -Naruto saco un kunai y lo llevo hacia la placa metálica en su banda shinobi- desde este día… ¡ME DECLARO TU ENEMIGO! -sentenció dejando ver una línea atravesando de extremo a extremo en la placa metálica-.

Los ancianos en la habitación quedaron asombrados y en shock por el arrebato del niño al convertirse frente al Hokage y sus consejeros en un Nuke -nin. Naruto llevo su mano derecha a su Katana en la espalda y la desenfundo lentamente, mostrando una hoja vieja, el rubio levanto la vista mostrando unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y sus marcas faciales (bigotes de zorro) mas marcadas, mientras gruñía de coraje se podía apreciar que sus colmillos eran mas afilados que los de un humano normal.

El rubio salto hacia el Sandaime cuando 2 anbu aparecieron en su camino, el anbu con mascara de conejo se lanzo al ataque pero cuando intento golpear a Naruto, el rubio y le había proporcionado una fuerte patada, conejo desapareció usando un shunshin y apareció detrás de Naruto dispuesto a dejarlo inconciente, pero Naruto fue mas rápido y le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago, el cual dejo inconciente al anbu con mascara de conejo, cuando Naruto volteo pudo ver a un anbu con mascara de gato frente a el, dicho anbu tomo firmemente su katana protegiendo al Hokage y los consejeros.

- NARUTO-KUN, DENTENTE POR FAVOR NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE -gritó la chica anbu de cabellos púrpura-.

Naruto simplemente se giro y salto hacia el frente, Neko estaba dispuesta a atacar a al rubio cuando este corrió en su dirección, pero quedo inmóvil al recordar a un pequeño Naruto que corría feliz hacia ella, la anbu no pudo moverse y Naruto simplemente la dejo atrás, mientras Hiruzen se ponía en una pose de combate, pero al ver que Naruto venia a gran velocidad su mente lo engaño mirando una técnica que hace mucho no miraba y la única persona capaz de ejecutarla no se encontraba en esa aldea, en ese momento un salpicón apareció y mancho de sangre la mascara de Neko.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH -gritó el Sandaime con mucho dolor al ver como la mitad de su brazo cayo al suelo producto del corte provocado por el chico-.

El Sandaime callo de rodillas mientras con su mano izquierda intentaba retener la hemorragia, le dolía horrores, al levantar el rostro miro a Naruto frente a el, el rubio levanto la katana mientras Hiruzen esperaba su final, pero solo logro escuchar como algo se rompía y caía al suelo, al abrir los ojos miro que era la katana que Naruto tenia en manos.

- no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, viejo estúpido -mencionó el rubio para luego fijar su mirada en la Anbu de cabello morado- y tu... ya no existes en mi vida, estas muerta para mi- dicho eso se retira del lugar con el Shunshin no Jutsu de la vista de todos-.

La noticia de Naruto como Nuke -nin se esparció por toda la aldea como si fuera alguna clase de incendio, muchos estaban asustados y otros al enterarse del ataque al Sandaime querían venganza, uno de ellos era Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del Sandaime.

Mientras los Shinobis buscaban a Naruto, el rubio ya se encontraba fuera de la aldea, a 50 km de distancia el rubio fue emboscado por Neko, la cual se quito la mascara dejando apreciar un rostro triste, de sus ojos color avellana escurrían lagrimas y no paraba de mirar al rubio.

Naruto solo la miro y camino de manera lenta sabiendo que ella no haría nada para detenerlo, pero cuando estuvo apunto de irse ella lo abrazo de forma sorpresiva.

- Naruto-kun, por- por favor… por favor, no te vayas -dijo la pelimorada llorando mientras el rubio se mantenía con una mirada seria y fría-.

- suéltame o no respondo -exigió Naruto con una voz fría y sin verla-.

- no, no quiero… Naruto-kun, por favor… se que esto lo podremos arreglar confía en mi -pidió mientras se aferraba con fuerza al pequeño rubio, su voz era muy triste y por sus ojos escurrían lagrimas, pero en eso sintió como algo que nunca espero sentir- Na-Naruto-kun -exclamo ella cayendo y llevando su mano derecha a su pecho notando como se comenzaba tornar rojo-

- te lo advertí -respondió Naruto dejando caer un kunai ensangrentado y sin dejar de ver con repulsión a la chica-.

- Na- Naruto-kun… -exclamó cayendo al suelo- ¿po…por que? -preguntó ella derramando lágrimas al haber sido lastimada por el rubio-.

- te dije que no te metieras en mi camino, me traicionaste al no decirme lo que planeaba el estúpido de Sarutobi, perdiste mi confianza por completo -respondió el rubio con veneno en sus palabras-.

- Naru -mencionó ella intentando detenerlo, mientras alzaba su mano izquierda para intentar alcanzarlo y con su mano derecha intentaba detener su hemorragia-.

Naruto la miro, para después llevar su mano a su cuello y arrancar un relicario plateado en forma de corazón el cual arrojo al suelo y pisoteo frente a ella.

- no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino Uzuki-san -advirtió el rubio dejando a la mujer tirada mientras la sangre salía de la herida en su pecho-.

La joven anbu lloro al ver lo que hizo Naruto, se acerco como pudo al relicario y lo tomó entre sus manos para ver que había roto la parte superior, dentro había una pequeña foto de ella sonriendo y abrazando a un pequeño Naruto mientras el pequeño rubio devolvía el abrazo y besaba la mejilla de la alegre peli purpura.

- ¡NAAARUUUTOOOO-KUUUUN! -gritó con dolor la chica aferrándose al relicario-

Fin del flashback:

- lo único bueno de eso, fue que cuando me convertí en un Nuke-nin conocí a Zabusa-sensei y a Haku-chan -mencionó Naruto recordando a su difunto Sensei y a su extraña amiga que le gustaba disfrazarse de hombre- pero como siempre Konoha se interpuso en mi felicidad y por su culpa sensei murió.

- Konoha es una aldea maldita Naruto-kun, mi abuelo, mi hermano, mi novio y tu Oto-san, murieron protegiendo a pura gente idiota que no merecía ser salvada -dijo la mujer con un tono triste-.

- antes hubiera estado muy feliz al saber que el Yondaime era mi Oto-san, pero… -bajando un poco la mirada- pero a la vez me siento mal de que el sellara al Kyubi dentro de mi.

- Naruto-kun, tu Oto-san era de los pocos hombres en Konoha, que se podían llamar hombres, era un hombre amoroso y muy generoso con sus semejantes, yo no pienso que el te haya sellado el Kyubi solo por que quería hacerlo, tu padre sello al Kyubi en ti por que sabia que podrías controlar su poder -explico Tsunade-.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que Tsunade lo hizo sentarse a su lado, una vez que el rubio se sentó con ella la mujer lo abrazo y lo acostó en su pecho lo cual avergonzó un poco al chico.

- Naruto-kun, ¿aun quieres separarte de nosotras? -preguntó la mujer acariciando los cabellos del rubio- .

- la verdad, no quiero separarme de ustedes, pero... ya fuimos atacados por Suna y el mismo Kakashi Hatake, no creo poder resistir mis impulsos de asesinato como cuando ese idiota lastimo a Shizu-neechan -explicó el rubio recordando su batalla anterior contra el copy-nin-.

- No te preocupes por eso, ella se encuentra bien, solo tiene unas leves quemaduras, ya veras que haremos pagar a Hatake por lo que hizo -mencionó la Senju que deseaba lastimar al antiguo alumno de Minato-.

- Baa-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -preguntó Naturo levantando el rostro mientras miraba a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- adelante Naruto-kun ¿Qué quieres saber? -preguntó la oji miel-.

- ¿Como era mi Kaa-san? -preguntó el joven oji azul mientras la rubia sonreía ante la pregunta del chico-.

- Veras, no la conocí muy bien debidos a mis viajes fuera de Konoha, pero ella era una mujer de lo mas hermosa y a la ves la mas temida kunoichi de la aldea, incluso ella era llamada por los Jounin como: Shinigami no Tenshi (el ángel del shinigami). La única persona que podía acercarse sin ser lastimado era tu Oto-san porque ella lo amaba con todo su corazón -respondió la Senju al recordar a la madre de su ahijado-.

- ¿Por qué ella abandono la aldea? ¿Acaso no le importe cuando nací? -preguntó el rubio con la vista baja-.

- Tu Kaa-san te amaba mucho Naruto-kun, lo que ocurrió fue que ella quedo destruida cuando tu Oto -san murió al sellar al Kyubi en ti, pero lo que mas le dolió fue cuando esas ratas asquerosas le mintieron diciendo que habías muerto durante el sellado. Así que dejo su carrera como kunoichi para irse del continente e intentar olvidar su dolor -dijo Tsunade muy triste y a la vez furiosa por lo que hicieron su "sensei" y los ancianos del consejo-.

- ¿Dejo el continente? ¿Eso es posible? -preguntó el rubio mirando a la mujer, que comenzó a pensar que haber dicho eso fue una muy mala idea-.

- Lo hizo para que nadie de Konoha o de otra aldea lo encontrara, ella era una kunoichi con grandes habilidades como las de tu Oto-san -explicó Tsunade-.

Naruto comenzó a analizar cada una de las palabras que su madrina le dijo, si su Kaa-san pudo salir del continente ¿Por qué el no? sin duda su Kaa-san era un Kunoichi asombrosa y necesitaba conocerla.

La rubia miro a Naruto en silencio y al ver esa enorme sonrisa que se formo en su rostro solo pudo atenerse a las consecuencias.

- Baa-chan, ahora con esto que me has dicho, estoy dispuesto a encontrarla -dijo el rubio con determinación y eso le saco un gran suspiro de cansancio a la mujer, pues cuando Naruto tenía esa mirada era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer-

- Eres idéntico a tu Oto-san -mencionó Tsunade llevando su mano derecha a su frente-.

- ¿deberás? -preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa y esperando conocer alguna cualidad de su padre-.

- si, eres un testarudo cabeza de chorlito -sentenció la mujer, mirando como Naruto se molestaba-.

- no soy testarudo -se defendió Naruto mandándole una mirada molesta a la mujer-.

- si lo eres -respondió Tsunade son los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba su copa con su mano y bebía un poco de sake-.

- que no -afirmó el rubio frunciendo el seño-.

- con esto me demuestras que si lo eres -menciono la rubia dejando la copa en una mesa para mirar a Naruto y dedicarle una sonrisa- pero ese el encanto que ambos tienen, nunca se rinden ante sus decisiones -informó la Senju haciendo que Naruto comprendiera a lo que se refería-.

El par de rubios continuo platicando gran parte de la noche sin percatarse que alguien los había estado escuchando desde una habitación, la puerta se cerró delicadamente, mientras dicha persona se recostaba en su cama sintiendo una gran tristeza.

- quiero que encuentres a tu Kaa-san, pero… no quiero alejarme de ti Naruto-kun -menciono Cana derramando algunas lagrimas, pues había escuchado cada palabra del rubio al querer irse por su cuenta, lo único que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos, descansar y esperar que el mañana tardar demasiado por llegar-.

Volviendo con Naruto y Tsunade.

- bueno Naruto, no soy nadie para impedirte viajar, pero si lo harás será bajo dos condiciones ¿bien? -preguntó la rubia recibiendo la afirmación de su ahijado- necesito que tu -mencionó la mujer metiendo la mano derecha entre sus pechos- quiero que firmes esto -dijo la mujer sacando un pergamino que extendió-.

- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el rubio mirando el nombre de Tsunade, Shizune y Cana en el-.

- este es el contrato con las babosas, quiero que lo firmes con tu sangre para que quedes registrado como un invocador -pidió Tsunade-.

- ¿quieres que se invocador de Babosas? -preguntó confundido-

- si, Cana-chan es una invocadora… pero necesito que lo firmes para saber que estas bien y para mantenernos en contrato -explicó la mujer- ahora fírmalo con tu nombre-pidió la Senju-.

Naruto mordió su dedo haciendo que la sangre comenzara a fluir lentamente fuera de la herida, al ver el líquido carmesí lo acerco al papel y escribió su nombre.

- bien hecho Naruto-kun, ahora te mostrare los sellos correspondientes para la invocación-.

Tsunade realizo los sellos de: Jabalí, pájaro, perro, mono, carnero. En ese momento puso su mano en el suelo de la habitación y apareció una pequeña babosa frente a los dos.

- vaya, es asombroso -dijo el rubio mirando lo ocurrido-

- bien, es tu turno, se que los ejercicios de chakra que practicamos son algo complejos, pero intenta concentrar una pequeña cantidad de chakra para que puedas invocar una babosa -explicó Tsunade-.

- hai -respondió el rubio-

Naruto procedió a imitar los sellos y después colocar su mano en el suelo, al instante apareció una cortina de humo y frente a el una babosa del tamaño de el sofá, mientras Tsunade estrellaba su palma derecha contra su frente.

- menos mal te pedí no excederte -mencionó la mujer dijo Tsunade con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-.

- eh ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó la babosa muy desorientada-.

- hola Katsuyu -saludó Tsunade a su invocación-.

- ¿usted me invoco Tsunade-sama? -preguntó la babosa-.

- no, te invoco Naruto-kun, saluda a tu nuevo invocador -dijo la rubia-.

- oh, entiendo… mucho gusto Naruto-sama, soy Katsuyu y estaré a sus servicios, no dude en llamarme si sufre alguna herida de gravedad o si me necesita para pelear -informó la criatura blanca-.

- claro Katsuyu, por cierto no uses el sama en mi por favor -dijo apenando el rubio-.

- entiendo Naruto-san, ¿por cierto necesitas algo? -preguntó la babosa mostrando sus buenos modales-.

- no, muchas gracias ya puedes retirarte Katsuyu -respondió Tsunade-.

- hai, Tsunade-sama… no dude en llamarme si hay algo que necesite de mi -pidió la babosa desapareciendo en el aire-.

- bien Naruto-kun recuerda que te estoy dejando viajar por tu cuenta, con dos condiciones ahora… la que sigue -mencionó la mujer sentándose en el sofá- ven dame un masaje en los hombros, veamos que tanto aprendiste de mi -señaló la rubia acariciando sus hombros-.

- ¿que? -preguntó el rubio mientras su rostro adquiría un color rojizo-.

- vamos, es parte del trato -mencionó la mujer que comenzó a masajear su cuello-.

Naruto muy nervioso se acerco hacia la mujer y de forma nerviosa puso sus manos, mientras emanaba un chakra verdoso en sus manos.

- ahhh -suspiró la mujer al sentir como le quitaban un peso de encima-.

- ¿se siente bien? -preguntó el rubio con mucho nerviosismo-.

- se siente muy bien, si quieres… puedes bajar las manos un poco mas -mencionó la mujer disfrutando del masaje que le daba su ahijado- bien Naruto -kun la segunda condición para que puedas viajar sin mi compañía es…

Es un buen día para la tierra de las olas, menos para nuestra querida y joven castaña, que quería que la noche fuera eterna para evitar que su amigo se fuera de su lado.

En estos momentos podemos ver como el rubio preparaba sus cosas, pero su mente se mantenía en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior con Tsunade. Sin que se diera cuenta una mano se poso en su hombro y al voltearse noto que era Cana.

- Cana-chan -dijo el rubio mirándola-.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? -preguntó la chica muy preocupada mirando el enorme golpe que tenía en la cabeza-.

- pues… -mencionó el rubio algo nervioso-.

Flashbacks:

- Baa-chan, no… no creo estar listo -mencionó el rubio muy apenado-.

- ¿a que te refieres? -preguntó la mujer que se había quitado su listón azul de la cintura dejando abierta su camiseta sin mangas y dejando que Naruto pudiera apreciar un poco mejor los enormes pechos de su madrina-.

- ¿a que te refieres tu? -preguntó Naruto, esperando que no fuera lo que el pensaba-.

- bueno, yo solo me desabroche esto para ir por mi ropa -mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa- quiero sentirme mas cómoda mientras continuamos con las segunda condición.

- ¡queeeeee! -grito el rubió, notando que si era lo que el pensaba- Baa-chan no es que no seas atractiva, pero yo pensaba que mi primera vez seria con una chica mas joven -se excuso el rubio dejando completamente colorada a la mujer-.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONISO PENSABAS PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO! -gritó la mujer dándole un fuerte coscorrón a Naruto en la cabeza- YO NO TE EDUQUE DE ESA MANERA MOCOSO PERVERTIDO -gritó tomando a Naruto de la ropa mientras los zangoloteaba con fuerza-.

Después de que Tsunade se calmo, decidió volver a ponerse su listón azul en la cintura y acomodarse su camiseta, después tomo asiento frente a Naruto mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- bien, como veo que eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba te diré todo directo antes de que malinterpretes las cosas -explicó la mujer, mientras Naruto asentía- quiero que Cana-chan viaje contigo -dijo de forma seria la Senju-

- ¡Espera un momento Baa-chan! ¡¿Tú quieres que lleve a Cana-chan en mi viaje?! -dijo el rubio sorprendido por la petición de la Senju-.

- así es, estoy segura que le hará mejor viajar contigo que estar conmigo y con Shizune viajando -respondió la mujer con los brazos cruzados mientras asentía-.

- pero, no me gustaría ponerla en peligro, yo… no se si pueda soportar el que algo le pase -dijo el rubio-

- Cana-chan no es tan débil como crees Naruto-kun, desde que la encontré a la edad de 6 años la críe y la entrene en súper fuerza y ninjutsu medico -explicó la mujer dejando a Naruto impresionado-.

- pero… -mencionó el rubio-.

- antes de que digas algo Naruto -kun… solo quiero que sepas, no es necesario que cumplas esta condición, pero le romperías el corazón a Cana-chan si tu la dejaras sola -explicó la mujer poniéndose de pie y caminando a su habitación- solo piénsalo un poco Naruto-kun -sugirió la mujer cerrando la puerta de su habitación y dejando a Naruto solo-.

Fin del Flashback…

- Mírate, te vez hecho un desastre, estas desvelado y hueles a cerveza… por favor dime que no te peleaste con alguien del pueblo -mencionó la chica comenzando a curar el golpe que tenia el rubio-.

- jejeje no te preocupes, no fue una pelea -respondió el rubio algo nervioso-.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó la chica dejando de curar a Naruto, mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera-.

- este… me caí en la noche jejejeje -mintió el rubio mientras reía de forma nerviosa- ¡ITAI! -exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pues Cana lo había golpeado en el mismo lugar donde estaba la hinchazón-.

- mentiroso -exclamó ella de forma acusadora-.

- tranquila Cana-chan, solo fue… algo sin importancia -mencionó Naruto intentando calmar a su amiga, que regreso a curar el golpe del rubio-.

- algo sin importancia… puedo ver a más de 100 kilómetros esas enormes ojeras que tienes, dime que no te volviste a desvelar bebiendo de más -mencionó la chica-

- solo fueron 15 botes, no te preocupes -respondió el rubio-.

- bueno al menos no te excediste -respondió la chica- ahora ¿cual fue tu impedimento para dormir? -preguntó la chica sentándose al lado de Naruto-.

- tenia que tomar una decisión importante -mencionó el rubio con una voz tranquila-.

- y, ¿crees que esa decisión sea la mejor? -preguntó Cana con un tono de voz apagado-

- si -dijo el rubio- este día me iré en busca de mi Kaa-san -respondió el rubio-.

- oh -expresó sintiendo un dolor en su pecho- yo… yo espero, que tengas suerte -dijo Cana levantándose con el rostro agachado-.

- Cana-chan ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Naruto tomándola por la muñeca-.

- te dejo para que puedas terminar mas rápido… no quiero atrasarte mas -respondió Cana sin ver a Naruto a los ojos-.

- Cana-chan… pero hay algo -mencionó el rubio siendo interrumpido por la chica-.

- Naruto-kun, cuando te vayas… solo… solo prométeme que no te olvidaras de mi -pidió la chica mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos-

- no creo poder cumplir eso -respondió Naruto con una voz seria al momento en que la tomo por la muñeca-.

- ¡ERES UN INSESIBLE NARUTO! -gritó Cana sintiéndose muy ofendida, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Naruto, pues la tenía agarrada de las muñecas-

- oye tranquila… aun no escuchas lo que quiero preguntarte -dijo Naruto intentando no salir lastimado por la chica-.

- ¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! -gritó la castaña llorando abiertamente-.

- Cana-chan no llores por favor -pidió Naruto abrazándola-.

- ¿como quieres que no llore? si tu no me quieres -preguntó la chica aferrándose a Naruto-.

- yo nunca dije que no te quería, yo solo dije que no creía que te fuera a extrañar -respondió Naruto-.

- NARUTO SUELTAME, QUIERO QUE ME SUELTES -pedía la castaña mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos-

- primero escucha lo que quiero pedirte, depende de ti si me quieres golpear y dejar de hablar después -pidió Naruto-

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES? -preguntó Cana sin mirarlo a los ojos-

- ¿Quieres acompañarme en mi viaje? -preguntó Naruto, dejando completamente callada a Cana, pues esperaba cualquier excusa pero nunca esa petición-

En ese momento Naruto atravesó la pared de la casa y termino estrellándose contra un árbol, mientras Shizune y Tsunade descansaba tomando un poco de Te.

- le dije que iba a atravesar la pared, me debe una comida en el próximo pueblo -mencionó Shizune, la mujer vestía un camisón azul y unas pantuflas color blancas-

- maldito mocoso tonto, que no sabe hacer las cosas bien y sin tener que salir golpeado -gruñó la rubia molesta al perder otra apuesta con Shizune-

Cana camino hacia el rubio y tomo a Naruto por el cuello para zangolotearlo con fuerza.

- ERES UN IDIOTA, ¿POR QUE NUNCA HABLAS CLARO Y DICES LAS COSAS BIEN? AHÍ ME TIENES HACIENDO SENTIR MAL TODO POR NO DECIR LAS COSAS COMO SON -gritaba la castaña mientras zangoloteaba al rubio-

- Cana-chan, creo que voy a vomitar -mencionó el rubio con los ojos en espiral-

Cana soltó al rubio el cual cayó al suelo con el rostro recargado en el césped, la chica dio respiraciones profundas intentando calmarse mientras el rubio se recuperaba.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco y el rubio ya se encontraba en mejor estado, Cana aun estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía que pensar… fue cuando Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos, pues la miraba muy distraída.

- Cana-chan ¿Qué decides? -preguntó Naruto esperando una respuesta por parte de su amiga-

-¿eh? -expresó confundida la castaña-

- si, me refiero a ¿si quieres acompañarme en mi viaje? -volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras Cana se sonrosaba-

FANTASIA…

- ¿quieres acompañarme en mi viaje? Así escaparíamos a donde nadie nos encuentre, donde viviremos solo para nosotros dos y nuestro amor, prometo nunca dañarte y siempre respetarte y tratarte como una princesa mi amada Cana-chan -mencionó un Naruto vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga larga y con un pantalón negro, el cual estaba montado en un semental color arena, mientras le ofrecía su mano a Cana-

- Naruto-kun -mencionó sonrojada mirando al rubio vestido como un príncipe-

- vamos querida mía, la felicidad nos espera -dijo el oji azul sonriéndole-

- hai -respondió la castaña tomando la mano y subiendo al corcel del rubio al cual abrazo por la espalda mientras cabalgando hacia la puesta de sol-

Fin de la fantasía

- Cana-chan ¿estas bien? -preguntó Naruto con una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- NARUTO -KUN, SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO -mencionó pérdida en el mundo de las fantasías mientras Naruto se alejaba de manera silenciosa de la chica, pero estaba completamente acorralado-

- A veces esa mocosa se deja llevar por sus tontas fantasías -dijo Tsunade llevándose su mano al rostro por la vergüenza-.

- bu- bueno, no puede ser tan malo... es una niña después de todo ¿no lo cree? -preguntó Shizune con una gota bajando por su nuca-

- ¡NARUTO -KUN YA ESTOY LISTA, HASME TUYA! -gritó Cana completamente pérdida en su fantasía-

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Un Jiraiya versión femenina! -gruñó la Senju por las cosas que decía su querida alumna-

- ¡YO LE ADVERTÍ QUE LAS CLASES DE SEXUALIDAD PODÍAN ESPERAR HASTA QUE AMBOS CUMPLIERAN 14 AÑOS! -mencionó Shizune con desaprobación-

Regresando con Naruto, el pobre rubio estaba muy sonrojado por las palabras de su amiga y lo peor era que no podía escapar por temor a hacerla enojar otra vez.

- eh Cana-chan -mencionó Naruto muy sonrojado-

En ese momento la castaña salio de su mundo para notar que Naruto estaba completamente rojo frente a ella.

- ¿ocurrió algo? -preguntó la castaña muy confundida-

- eh… no, nada jejeje no te preocupes -respondió Naruto negando con las manos y la cabeza al momento que una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca-

- Naruto-kun… aun… ¿aun quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó de forma tímida la castaña y con una pequeña sonrisa-

- ehhh… -expresó el rubio recordando lo de hace unos momentos- siiiiii -mencionó entre dientes-

- GRACIAS NARUTO -KUN GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS -agradeció la castaña mientras abrazaba al rubio-

El rubio respondió al abrazo, puede que su amiga fuera un poco pervertida, pero… así era ella y no la cambiara por nadie, mientras tanto, Tsunade se comenzaba a arrepentir de pedirle a su ahijado que se llevara a Cana con el.

La tarde llego y el momento menos esperado por ambas mujeres llego, en estos momentos Tsunade abrazaba con mucho cariño al rubio diciéndole que se cuidara mucho.

- Naruto-kun, te voy a extrañar mucho mi loco y tonto niño, prométeme que me mandaras una babosa por semana diciéndome que están bien y también en donde están -pidió Tsunade-

- claro Baa-chan -respondió Naruto abrazando con mucho cariño a su madrina-

- Naruto-kun, cuídate mucho mi pequeño Otouto -dijo Shizune abrazando al rubio, mientras Tsunade camino a donde estaba Cana mirando tan conmovedora escena-

- Cana, quiero que me hagas unas promesas -pidió Tsunade-

- hai sensei -respondió la castaña-

- no quiero que beban mas de la cuenta, te conozco lo suficientemente bien y se que cuando estas ebria cometes bastantes locuras, no abuses de la amabilidad de Naruto-kun, se muy bien que ambos gastan mucho en alcohol y no creo conveniente que se queden sin comer solo por la bebida, y lo mas importante no quiero enterarme que estas embarazada de Naruto antes de tiempo -aconsejó la rubia mientras Cana se ponía completamente rojo-

- ¡SENSEI! -gritó completamente apenada esperando que Naruto no haya escuchado las cosas que decía la Senju-

- bien confío en ti, por cierto intenta hacer algo con esas fantasías -sugirió Tsunade mientras la chica echaba vapor por los oídos-

- ¡D-D-De que rayos esta hablando sensei! -exclamó una muy sonrojada Cana-

- mi niña, Shizune y Yo escuchamos todas las noches tus locos sueños, creo que deberías conseguirte un diario y desahogarte -aconsejó Tsunade dejando a Cana tan roja como una manzana-

- H- Ha- Hai -respondió muy nerviosa-

- bueno mis niños, solo cuídense muy bien por favor y Naruto-kun, te deseo mucha suerte en tu búsqueda y por favor cuida muy bien a Cana-chan -deseo Tsunade entregándole una bolsa con dinero-

- Hai Baa -chan -respondió Naruto mientras caminaba junto a Cana, dejando a Shizune y Tsunade atrás- ¨Espero que algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar¨ -pensó Naruto caminado con Cana a su lado-

Omake

Tsunade y Shizune caminaban rumbo a la próxima aldea mas cercana, ambas iban muy felices al poder presenciar como dos chicos que prácticamente ellas criaron se volvieron independientes de ellas y tomaron caminos separados con la promesa de volverse a encontrar en un futuro cercano.

- me pareció algo sorprendente que aceptara dejarlos viajar por su cuenta Tsunade -sama -mencionó Shizune mirando a su maestra-

- bah, esos dos estarán bien, son fuerte e inteligentes… bueno, Cana -chan es inteligente -corrigió la rubia-

- Naruto -kun también es inteligente… a su manera, pero es inteligente -mencionó Shizune-

- espero que Naruto -kun logre sobrevivir a las locas ideas de Cana-chan -dijo Tsunade esperando que les fuera muy bien a ambos-

- ¿ya esta desconfiando de ellos Tsunade -sama? -preguntó Shizune con una sonrisa burlona ante lo maternal que podía ser su maestra-

- Shizune yo crie a esos dos, prácticamente son mis hijos y me preocupo por su bien estar, además lo que ocurre es que cuando Cana bebe de más… digamos que deja de ser una chica tierna y responsable -mencionó Tsunade con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- Tsunade-sama, creo que exagera, no creo que Cana-chan beba alcohol a tal punto-dudo Shizune mirando a Tsunade-

- Shizune, no conoces a Cana-chan… gracias a ella debo dinero en mas de 150 bares de Kumo -expresó Tsunade-

- espere… entonces ¿por eso salíamos corriendo cada vez que nos gritaban **Ahí están**?** -**preguntó Shizune-

- bueno… -respondió nerviosa Tsunade- espera… ¡Naruto-kun corre peligro, cometí un grave error al dejarlo ir con Cana-chan! -Gritó Tsunade muy alarmada intentando alcanzar a los chicos-

- Tsunade… sama… cálmese… no… es… para tanto -pedía Shizune deteniendo a Tsunade-

- ¡SHIZUNE NO LO ENTIENDES, SUELTAME, NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN SOLOS, NARUTO-KUN, CANA-CHAN ESPERENME! -gritaba la rubia queriendo alcanzar a los chicos, pero Shizune la estaba deteniendo usando un poco de la fuerza que desarrollo en sus entrenamientos-

Muelle del país de las olas…

- Naruto-kun ¿escuchaste algo? -preguntó Cana mirando al rubio-

- no, mejor abordemos -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

FIN OMAKE

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias por habernos leído, esperamos que hayan pasado un rato agradable, al igual que esperamos sus sugerencias.

Con respecto a las demás historias y mis retrasos, se debe a que trabajaba este fic el cual ya tiene tres capítulos listos, asi que no desesperen pronto verán alguna actualización.

Se despide Kachorro…

¿MERECE REVIES?


	2. Chapter 2

- Bueno parece ser que este fic tuvo buenos resultados -dijo Kachorro mirando los Reviews-

_- para ser el primer capitulo es bastante bueno el numero que recibimos -dijo Gardevoir un poco convencida- bueno lo mejor será que comencemos pues tenemos mucho trabajo… asi que esto es servicio a la comunida…_

_Darktiden: la verdad Kachorrito quería comenzar algo nuevo, con respecto a Haku aun es muy pronto para saber de ella, también puedes estar tranquilo no se cambiaran los papeles por el del emo vengador._

_Galer: tranquilízate un poco, no tienes por que ser tan violento, estos cabezas huecas hacen su mayor esfuerzo para poder traerles algo que disfruten._

- Oye amigo tranquilizarte un poco, ponte en mi lugar... tener una mente activa a la que se le ocurren miles de ideas es bastante difícil de controlar... en un momento puedo estar escribiendo la actualizacion d eun fic para despues pasarme a otra... ¿¡SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES!? -grito Kachorro hiperventilandose-

- en mi defenza solo puedo decir que mi trabajo, la chucky y otros factores no me brindan el tiempo suficiente para mis fics -declaro Kamen Rider predator-

_Anakin Namikaze: jejeje es curioso lo del brazos pues esa fue idea mia, de la grande y poderosa Gardevoir- [en ese momento una pony presumida de cabellos morados que responde al nombre de Trixie estornudo], lo de Yugao-chan también estuvo algo fuerte, pero todo tiene su por que en esta historia._

_akumatenshi2012: dentro de poco podrás saber con exactitud como encajan esos dos que me agradan bastante, con respecto a lo que sufran Hiruzen y Jiraiya, creo que esta vez Kachorrito decidirá ser lo mas explicito posible. Y por el lado de las chicas… el tema favorito de muchos, sin duda se sorprenderían de quienes estarán en este Harem, pues ya conocen a Kachorro, nunca les decepciona o eso pienso yo._

_Pdsntk: bueno la señorita Senju es una de las protagonistas mas importantes de esta historia._

_sakurita preciosa: muchas gracias por aparecer por aquí, sin duda sus comentarios siempre son de los que mas esperamos cuando actualizamos, y con respecto a tu duda por Kushina jejejeje tenemos muchos planes para ese personaje los cuales es probable que te gusten tanto como a mi.. -mencionó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras se movia con emoción y Kachorro la miraba con una gota bajando por su nuca-_

_darth silok: asi es habrá gener bender, solo esperamos que no te decepcione lo que veras mas adelante pues el Generbender solo lo usaremos en dos personajes quizás tres. Con respecto a lo de Cloud… hay posibilidad que si._

- Bien eso es todo ahora los dejamos con la historia -dijo Kachorro-

_- ¿puedo hacerlo esta vez? -preguntó Gardevoir mirando al chico con orejas de Lucario-_

- Claro -dijo Kachorro moviéndose mientras Gardevoir se sentaba-

_- ¡COMENCEMOS! -gritó con emoción presionando el botón que de Ok para subir el cap-_

LOADING… LOADONG… LOADING… LOADING… LOADING… LOADING

READY… ENJOY

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Naruto y Cana salieron del continente Shinobi, el barco que tomaron logro salir del continente en 5 días, sin duda esos 5 días fueron los mas calmados para nuestros jóvenes viajeros pues no tenían que soportar las emboscadas de los shinobis que perseguían a Naruto por el precio de su cabeza, ahora ambos podían disfrutar del privilegio de su compañía mutua y el de la paz que les fue otorgado al estar en un barco lejos de las naciones Shinobi.

Al culminar el primer viaje, el barco encallo en una pequeña Isla donde paraban todos los aldeanos o Ex-shinobi que buscaban una nueva oportunidad de vida, por lo que se le dio el nombre de Isla la Esperanza. Naruto y Cana decidieron descansar un día en este lugar para después retomar su viaje al día siguiente el cual los llevo a la isla espejismo, una isla turística donde hay gran variedad de objetos extraños y se hacen muchas transacciones de objetos y personas, esta isla se dice es una de las mas buscadas pues aquí llegaban a parar las personas mas buscadas de distintos lugares mas sin embargo no podía ser encontrada con facilidad pues para acceder a ella solo había una entrada.

Una vez que Naruto y Cana llegaron, ambos se dispusieron a conocer un poco el lugar, pues según el capitán una mujer con ropas similares a las de Naruto solía llegar a esta isla con fines de entrenamiento, además que estaba dispuesto a llevarlos al lugar donde la recogía cada vez que ella le mandaba una carta. Para Naruto esto fue un gran golpe de suerte, pues significaba que su madre podría estar más cerca de lo que pensaba, mas sin embargo el capitán del barco se negó a describir a la mujer por respeto a ella, lo cual decepciono un poco a los chicos.

- lo lamento hijo, pero por respeto a esa hermosa mujer no puedo describírtela, pero si gustas puedo llevarte al lugar donde la recojo cada vez que ella me lo pide -dijo el capitán mirando a Naruto-

- hai, eso me ayudaría mucho -respondió Naruto-

- bueno… yo zarpare en 4 horas, así que intenten llegar 20 minutos antes por si puedo zarpar antes -sugirió el hombre de blancos cabellos, bigote y barba-

- entonces nos veremos en un rato capitán-san -dijo Cana agradeciendo el gesto amable del hombre que sonrió de forma amigable-

Una vez que Naruto y Cana se alejaron del puerto, la linda castaña termino convenciendo al rubio de que entraran a un bar para relajarse con una cerveza, mas sin embargo Naruto no pudo evitar lo inevitable.

- ¡ATRAPENLOS HAYA VAN! -gritó un hombre obeso con barba roja, mientras señalaba a una silueta de cabellos dorados que corría a toda velocidad con algo en brazos-

Esa silueta era un aterrado Naruto que intentaba escapar de los problemas que su mejor amiga Cana le había ocasionado, pues ella había logrado terminarse todo el licor del bar debido a que el mismo cantinero le reto a tomar. A simple vista el hombre esperaba que Cana se pusiera borracha para hacer de las suyas con la linda chica, pero jamás espero que Naruto estuviera con ella y le conectara un golpe en los testículos por aprovechado y pervertido.

- jijijiji que bueno esta esto -dijo Cana con bastantes signos de ebriedad en su rostro mientras se tomaba dos botellas de ron al mismo tiempo-

- no se como me deje convencer para esto -exclamó un muy alterado rubio que llevaba cargando a Cana de manera nupcial mientras huía de los hombres del bar-

- es por que me quieres mucho -respondió una muy feliz Cana que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto- además deje pagada la cuenta -respondió Cana con una enorme sonrisa que sonrojo a Naruto-

- Cana-chan los vales de Tsunade Senju paga, ¡NO CUENTAN! -gritó alterado el rubio mientras esquivaba objetos filosos que le eran lanzados por sus perseguidores-

Regresando al tiempo actual

Ha pasado 1 semanas desde que Cana y Naruto salieron de la isla espejismo, sin duda una isla a la cual jamás querrán regresar, después de tan agradable aventura en ella. Ahora ambos se encuentran en un lugar extraño que parecía salir de sus mas locas fantasías futuristas, pues había varios objetos de los que podían jurar salía chakra Raiton, Katon y Fuuton.

Había varias cosas que jamás esperaron ver, sin duda a una de las cosas que le temían en esta aldea era esos extraños objetos de metal que avanzaban de manera rápida, pues estos comían personas y se movían solos gracias a unas ruedas negras como las de una carreta… pero a lo que mas le temían en estos momentos no era a los automóviles, era a….

- ¡AAAA NARUTO-KUN LA BESTIA VOLADORA REGRESO! -gritó Cana asustada señalando el cielo, mientras un avión que volaba demasiado alto pasaba sobre sus cabezas-

- ¡¿COMÓ DEMONIOS LE HACE ESE ENORME PAJARO METALICO PARA ENCONTRARNOS?! -gritó Naruto tomando la mano a Cana mientras la espada que Naruto traía en la espalda dejaba una enorme raya en las blancas calles de la ciudad al hacer fricción con el suelo-

- Estos chicos y sus extraños Cosplay -mencionó una hermosa mujer adulta de cabellera corta y azabache que estaba arreglada en una corta cola de caballo-

Después de haber sobrevivido al ¨acechamiento¨ de la bestia voladora, se puede ver a Naruto y Cana asomar la cabeza desde lo que parece ser un callejón, ambos miraban a todos lados esperando no ser sorprendidos de nuevo por esa bestia, que tenia siguiéndolos por mas de 5 horas, lo cual los tenia demasiado nerviosos.

- este… continente… es… muy peligroso -dijo Naruto respirando de forma agitada al sentirse tan agotado por las persecuciones-

- lo se… pero… no entiendo… como es que… esa bestia nos encuentra…. Tan rápido -dijo Cana respirando muy agitada-

- quizás… si buscamos un lugar techado… no nos encuentre -sugirió el rubio, saliendo del callejón y mirando al cielo para estar seguro que la bestia no los estaba acechando, mientras que las personas les miraban como bichos raros debido al comportamiento tan anormal que presentaban esa pareja de jovencitos-

- es… es verdad -respondió Cana notando las miradas de las personas- oye Naruto-kun ¿ya notaste que todas esas personas visten de forma extraña? -preguntó Cana mientras ambos caminaban sin rumbo fijo-

- si, ya lo había notado, pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es si Kaa-san estará bien en este infierno de continente -mencionó el rubio con preocupación y soltando un gran suspiro-

- bueno, estoy segura que tu Kaa-san es una mujer muy fuerte y sabe como lidiar con este lugar no tienes que preocuparte por ella, te puedo asegurar que ella vive muy bien aquí -alentó Cana colocando una mano en el hombro derecho de Naruto, mientras el rubio sonreía por el apoyo que le brindaba su amiga-

- gracias por tu apoyo Cana-chan, eres la mejor, siempre se que puedo contar contigo -dijo e rubio tomando la mano de Cana y depositando un beso en su dorso, logran que su amiga se apenara por sus acciones-

- no tienes que agradecer Naruto-kun, tu eres alguien muy importante para mi y puedes estar seguro que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites -declaró Cana desviando la mirada un poco avergonzada-

- gracias Cana-chan, bueno será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde descansar -dijo el rubio, mientras Cana asentía y caminaba a su lado, mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho del rubio que se sonrojo un poco ante el contacto con su amiga-

El rubio y la castaña caminaban con mucha cautela por toda la extraña aldea, esta aldea tenia edificios mas grandes que en las aldeas que habían visitado con anterioridad, se miraba mucho mas limpia en las calles, pero las personas no se miraban tan amigables como en las aldeas anteriores. Con el pasar de los minutos, Cana y Naruto llegaron a un parque, sin duda estar en ese lugar era mas agradable que estar caminando por la aldea.

- Naruto-kun ¿ya tienes una idea de como buscaremos a tu madre? -preguntó Cana mirando al rubio que se encontraba sentado en el pasto y recargado en un árbol-

- pues… creo saber como, pero no estoy seguro si va a funcionar -respondió el rubio con muchas dudas, dejando confundida a su amiga-

- ¿a que te refieres? -preguntó Cana que se había sentado en las piernas de un apanado Naruto, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho del rubio-

- pues… la verdad no se como explicarlo, pero… parece que el viejo Kurama quiere ayudar -mencionó el rubio mientras el zorro en su interior gritaba cosas de mocosos malagradecidos-

_- __**NO PUEDO CREER COMO ME LLAMAS DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE EH HECHO POR TI MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO, SIN MI AHORITA NO ESTARIAS EN ESTE LOCO CONTINENTE BUSCANDO A TU QUERIDA MAMI -**_rugió el Kyubi en su interior, mientras Naruto sonreía nervioso al escucharlo-

Al paso de 5 minutos Naruto noto algo, Cana se había quedado dormida sobre Naruto, el cual sonrió ante las acciones de su amiga, ahora lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del aire fresco que corría por el parque y del suave aroma que desprendía el cabello de Cana.

- hmmm, parece que el largo viaje te dejo agotada Cana-chan -mencionó el rubio mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro-

Al paso del tiempo Cana despertó muy apenada por darse cuenta donde se había quedado dormida, mientras el rubio le decía que no se preocupara, para que en ese momento los rayos del sol que iluminaban un poco sus ropas desaparecieron, por una enorme sombra, los chicos levantaron el rostro para encontrarse con un sujeto extraño de mas de 2 metros de alto.

Su ropa constaba de una camiseta sin mangas al estilo de baloncesto, era de color amarilla y tenia unos shorts rojos, llevaba unas vendas amarradas en sus manos que abracaban hasta el ante brazo y lo mismo era en sus pies.

- Naruto-kun… parece… que… si existen… los gigantes -dijo muy asustada Cana al ver al enorme personaje frente a ellos-

- quizás si no nos movemos no nos vea -mencionó el rubio mientras con su brazo derecho protegía a Cana-

El enorme Gigante seguía parado frente a ellos, a pesar de su rostro extrañamente infantil lo mas intimidante era su cuerpo musculoso, lo mas extraño era que parecía un poco confundido al ver a Naruto y Cana.

- Apa -exclamó el hombre que tenía unos pequeños ojos circulares completamente blancos, piel morena y su cabello azul erizado- hola soy el buen Apachai -se presento con una voz amigable el enorme sujeto- Apapapa, nunca los había visto en el parque, parecen niños buenos como con los que juego todos los días -dijo el hombre de forma alegre y con una voz graciosa-

- ¿tu juegas con niños? -preguntó confundida Cana-

- Apapapapapa, a Apachai le gusta jugar mucho con los niños y jugar con los animales ¿ustedes quieren jugar con Apachai? -preguntó Apachai con un tono divertido-

- bueno amigo… ahorita estamos muy ocupados y tenemos que buscar un lugar para dormir por que pronto oscurecerá -dijo Naruto sin confiar en el hombre de enfrente-

- Apaaa, Apachai piensa que ustedes están perdidos -exclamó el hombre con una cara cómica-

- bueno, lo que pasa es que… no somos de aquí -respondió nerviosa Cana-

- si no son de aquí… ¿eso quiere decir que no tienen casa? -preguntó el hombre de cabellos azules muy confundido-

- No -respondió Naruto sin fiarse del hombre-

- APAAAAAA -gritó emocionado, haciendo que Naruto y Cana tuvieran una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- ENTONCES APACHAI LLEVARA A SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS AL DOJO PARA QUE PUEDAN DORMIR -dijo el hombre sin darle tiempo de responder a Naruto y Cana, quienes fueron agarrados de las manos por el hombre que dio un gran salto al aire mientras unos horrorizados Naruto y Cana gritaban de terror-

El extraño hombre que parecía hablar en tercera persona se encontraba saltando por los techos de la ciudad con un impresionado Naruto, que no entendia como alguien con un cuerpo aparentemente tan pesado podía desplazarse con tanta facilidad.

- Espera… tu…. Enorme… Gigante -exclamó el rubio con dificultad-

- Apachai no se llama Gigante, soy el buen Apachai -dijo el hombre deteniendo su camino y mirando a los chicos-

- bueno, Apachai ¿por que eres tan amable con nosotros? Eso no es muy común con gente desconocida -preguntó Naruto que había logrado liberar a Cana-

- Apa… es que Apachai quiere tener su propio alumno residente en Ryozampaku y Apachai detecto que el chico rubio y su novia eran diferente a los niños del parque -explicó con una extraña e infantil sonrisa-

- no… novios -exclamó sonrojada Cana y con una pequeña sonrisa-

- ¿que ganarías con esto? -preguntó Naruto muy desconfiado-

- ¿ganar? -preguntó Apachai confundido-

- si… ¿como sabemos que todo lo que nos estas diciendo es verdad? -preguntó Naruto-

- pero… Apachai te quiere enseñar a dar golpes estilo Muay Thai -dijo Apachai boxeando en el aire-

- ¿estilo Muay Thai? -preguntaron ambos-

- Apa Apa -respondió de forma afirmativa con la cabeza-

- espera un minuto -dijo Naruto- ¿Qué piensas Cana-chan? -preguntó Naruto muy desconfiado-

- pues, este hombre no parece malo, por lo regular los hombres malos siempre están interesados en mi y eso lo has notado, pero este enorme sujeto parece que te quiere entrenar en ese Muay Thai -declaró Cana-

- hmm, no se si fiarme de esto, aparte tenemos que buscar a mi Kaa-san -dijo el rubio-

- eso lo se bien, pero quizás si estamos establecidos en un lugar podamos averiguar mas sobre tu Kaa-san -dijo Cana- aparte, estoy segura que no hay nada que el poderoso Naruto no pueda hacer para proteger a su querida y sensual Cana-chan ¿o si? -preguntó de forma coqueta mientras Naruto desviaba la mirada, debido a que desde hace 1 semana se había comenzado a fijar en lo linda que es su amiga- o también quieres que yo sufra durmiendo en las calles de una aldea que no sabemos nada -dijo poniendo un rostro cara de perrito nivel dios que derroto a Naruto con facilidad-

- bien, tu ganas -dijo resignado el rubio- Apachai donde queda tu Dojo, Cana-chan y yo te seguiremos -dijo Naruto logrando alegrar a Apachai que comenzó a hacer sombra (boxear al aire) por la emoción-

- APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA APACHAI ESTA MUY EMOCIONADO, ¡VAMOS! -gritó el hombre saltando por los techos-

Una vez que Cana fue cargada de forma nupcial por Naruto, el rubio comenzó a seguir a Apachai al cual le dieron alcance gracias a la velocidad de Naruto. Con el pasar de los minutos los tres llegaron a un enorme portón de madera, pero a Apachai se le hizo mas divertido saltarse al otro lado, lo cual Naruto también hizo.

- vaya este lugar es muy grande -dijo Cana asombrada al ver el enorme terreno-

- en verdad que lo es -respondió Naruto dándole la razón a su amiga-

- APAPAPAPA APACHAI REGRESO CON AMIGOS -gritó el hombre con emoción-

- Apachai te hemos dicho muchas veces que no traigas mocosos al dojo -regaño un hombre de cuerpo musculoso con una cicatriz horizontal en la nariz, su cabello esta cabello esta peinado hacia atrás y atado en una cola de caballo corta, mientras un pequeño mechón le llega a la ceja izquierda, su piel es bronceada y su ropa consta de una camisa color café y abierta dejando ver su musculoso torax, mientras que lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros- con Kenichi y Honoka son demasiados -se quejó el hombre-

- oiga -gritó un castaño con un traje Gi de color blanco, este chico tiene una cabellera desordenada, ojos color café y piel clara-

- tranquilo maestro Sakaki, no creo que estos jovencitos tengan malas intenciones -declaró un hombre rubio de cabellera larga y con una barba rubia, mientras su vestimenta constaba de un Kimono verde- Apachai ¿por que no nos presentas a tus amigos y nos dices quienes son? -preguntó el hombre con un tono amable-

De un momento a otro Apachai, Naruto y Cana, se encontraban frente al hombre rubio, al malhumorado musculoso, un hombre de corta estatura que llevaba un sombrero negro, lleva un bigote largo y sus ropas son al estilo chino, su pantalón negro y su camiseta verde y de manga larga. A su lado había un hombre castaño con el cabello alborotado, ojos claros y ropa tradicional que constaba de la parte superior de un Gi blanco y unos pantalones azules muy anchos, este hombre tenía un singular bigote perfectamente arreglado.

- ¿bueno niños como se llaman? -preguntó el hombre rubio con una amigable sonrisa-

- Apapapapa este es el chico rubio y la niña castaña -dijo Apacahi mientras los presentes tenían una gota bajando por su nuca-

- !ESOS NO SON NUESTROS NOMBRES¡ -gritó Cana molesta por el como Apachai se refirió a ambos-

- tranquila Cana-chan, solo debemos presentarnos -dijo Naruto de forma tranquila- disculpen a mi amiga ella esta un poco cansada por el viaje, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto -se presentó el rubio haciendo una reverencia-

- vaya que jovencito tan educado JAJAJAJAJA -dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa-

- mi nombre es Cana Senju -se presentó un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento-

- es un placer mis niños, mi nombre es Hayato Furinji y soy dueño de este Dojo al que nos gusta llamar Ryozampaku -se presentó el hombre con una voz amigable- parece ser que por alguna razón el maestro Apachai los trajo aquí -dijo pasando su mano por su larga barba de chivo-

- Apapapapapapapa el chico rubio parece fuerte y Apachai esta seguro que seria bueno para el Muay Thai -dijo emocionado el peli azulado-

- que lo parezca no quiere decir que lo sea -respondió de forma ruda el musculoso mal humorado, que en estos momentos se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados-

- si me permites intervenir Sakaki, Kenichi no parecía un luchador y nosotros lo convertimos en todo un guerrero, quizás Apachai tenga alguna clase de expectativas de las que nosotros no sabemos nada -mencionó un hombre de cabellos alborotados castaño oscuro, que tiene una vestimenta clásica de Jiu Jitsu, lo que mas le llamo la atención a Naruto, fueron sus ojos blancos como si fuera un Hyuga-

- eso me parece interesante, pero mas interesante me parece la bella jovencita que la acompaña -dijo el maestro de corta estatura tomando fotografías del desarrollado busto de Cana y creando una corriente de aire que levanto la falda de Cana, dándole al maestro pervertido una buena vista de piernas y glúteos que fueron captados por su cámara-

- KYYAA -gritó Cana con vergüenza, mientras con sus manos intentaba bajar su falda para que en ese momento Naruto le soltara una patada al maestro que término esquivado el golpe, pero su cámara había sufrido el ataque-

- eres rápido muchacho, pero la velocidad no lo es todo -mencionó el hombre escondiendo sus ojos tras su sombrero-

En ese mismo momento el maestro de corta estatura comenzó a sentir peligro a su alrededor, para terminar esquivando un golpe de Cana, que termino creando un enorme agujero en el piso de madera dejando a todos sorprendidos por la fuerza de la chica.

- ¨parece que estos niños son mas de lo que aparentan¨ -pensó el hombre rubio con una pose pensativa y una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¡AAAHH COMO RAYOS HIZO ESO! -gritó alterado el joven castaño mientras señalaba a la chica que respiraba de forma agitada y miraba de forma furiosa al viejo pervertido-

- para serte sincero Kenichi, si pusieras mas de ti en tus entrenamientos hasta tú podrías lograrlo -declaró el hombre llamado Sakaki con una sonrisa burlona al ver como el joven caía en depresión por las duras palabras del hombre-

- ¨por que tiene que usar palabras tan crueles¨ -pensó el chico de nombre Kenichi, mientras un aura de depresión lo rodeaba-

- vaya, vaya, vaya, parece ser que no eres solo una niña bonita -dijo el hombre de estatura corta, que termino pecho tierra cuando Cana arranco una tabla del suelo y se la arrojo directamente al rostro-

- ya no la molestes Kensei, parece ser que ella es bastante fuerte -dijo el rubio mayor observando como una extraña energía poco visible rodeaba a Cana-

- ¡quédese quieto viejo rabo verde! -gritó Cana persiguiendo con insistencia al hombre de corta estatura, el cual solo corría con una sonrisa burlona-

- ¿oye chico como es que tu novia tiene esa fuerza monstruosa? -preguntó Kenichi asombrado al ver lo tranquilo que se mantenía Naruto-

- en primera Cana-chan es solo mi amiga y por lo de su fuerza eso no es nada comparado con la fuerza de su sensei, pues Baa-chan es 1000 veces más fuerte que Cana-chan -respondió Naruto asombrando a los presentes-

- interesantes y fuertes palabras para un niño, ¿usted que opina venerable? -preguntó el hombre musculoso-

- pienso que sin duda esa bella dama y yo podríamos tener un peligroso y emocionante encuentro JAJAJAJA -exclamó Hayato emocionado-

- lamento la tardanza abuelo, pero el Té se había terminado y tuve que ir a comprar un poco -dijo una hermosa rubia de largo cabello, ojos azules y un espadex morado sin mangas y que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas-

- tranquila Miu, ven siéntate y conoce a los amigos de Apachai -pidió el hombre a la chica-

- ¿amigos? -dijo la rubia volteando a ver a Naruto, el cual al verlo directamente a sus rasgos faciales, termino jugándole una broma a Miu, para terminar transformándolo en un pequeño chico gato- ¡QUE BONITO! -exclamó sorprendiendo a todos, pues ahora se encontraba aprisionando a Naruto contra sus voluptuosos pechos- ERES TAN ADORABLE QUE PARECES UN GATITO -dijo emocionada la rubia que levanto al rubio para poner su mejilla con la del sonrojado rubio-

- ¡NO OTRA VEZ! -gritó Kenichi llorando de forma graciosa al ver como Miu abrazaba al chico rubio-

- deberías superarlo Kenichi, Miu es bastante distraída y dudo que algún día se de cuenta de lo que sientes -aconsejó el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro-

- Noooo por favor -pidió Kenichi que seguía llorando de forma cómica-

En ese momento Naruto desapareció de los brazos de Miu que parpadeo confundida, para después ver a Cana frente a ella, abrazando posesivamente a Naruto.

- ¡ALEJATE DE EL, NARUTO-KUN ES MIO! -sentenció de forma posesiva la joven castaña mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho-

- mou solo déjame abrazarlo un poco mas -pidió Miu esperanzada en poder abrazar al rubio-

- ¡NARUTO-KUN NO ES TU PELUCHE PARA QUE LO ABRACES ASI! -sentenció Cana apretando el agarre en el abrazo-

- tal vez no sea peluche de Miu pero si de la enana -se burló Sakaki, mientras el hombre de ojos claros reía un poco por la situación-

- bueno será mejor que nos presentemos correctamente -interrumpió el hombre rubio- como ya lo mencione mi nombre es Hayato Furinji y soy el maestro de este dojo y yo comparto mi hogar junto a otros maestros- explicó Hayato- este hombre que esta aquí se llama Shio Sakaki, es conocido como el Karateca del centésimo Dan -dijo mientras el hombre abría una cerveza y comenzaba a beberla- a su lado esta Akisame Koetsuji, el filosofo guerrero y experto en el JiuJitsu -dijo mientras el castaño asentía a las palabras del maestro del Dojo- por su puesto ya conocieron a Ma Kensei, un maestro en diversas artes marciales chinas -explico mientras el hombre de corta estatura hacia una reverencia- y como olvidar a Apachai Hopachai, la muerte del boxeo Tailandés -explicó el hombre mientras Naruto y Cana no parecían tan sorprendidos- en este dojo también vive Miu, ella es mi nieta y una gran luchadora en distintas áreas, tampoco podemos olvidar a nuestro querido discípulo Kenishi Shirahama, quien desde hace tiempo entrena con nosotros.

- ¿entonces cada uno de ustedes se especializa en una forma distinta de combate cuerpo a cuerpo? -preguntó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por los maestros-

- bueno en estos momentos no estamos todos, debido a que uno de los maestros esta en un viaje de entrenamiento -explicó Hayato-

- por cierto ¿de donde vienen ustedes? Fácilmente puedo ver que no son de estos lugares -dijo Miu con una linda sonrisa, provocando que los celos de Cana afloraran y abrazara a Naruto de forma posesiva que solo pudo suspirar por lo posesiva que su amiga podía resultar-

- para serles sincero, nosotros no tenemos un hogar fijo, pues nos encontramos viajando de forma constantemente -respondió Naruto-

- oye Naruto -habló Kenichi- ¿te gustan las armas? -preguntó mirando a Kubikiri Bocho-

- se manejarlas y esta perteneció antes a mi difunto sensei -respondió el rubio con un semblante triste, para que después algunos de los maestros le mandaran una mirada de dolor a Kenichi, cosa que lo asusto mucho, pues no se dio cuenta que había aplicado alcohol a una herida abierta-

- aaaay… péguenme pero no me maten -menciono aterrado el castaño tirándose al suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza-

- bueno, la muerte es algo que a todos nos llegara alguna vez y es bien sabido que cuando nos llega la hora es imposible evitarla -dijo Akisame de forma filosófica-

- Naruto siento si mi pregunta te hizo sentir mal pero es que esa espada es muy llamativa y me parece que es muy pesada -mencionó Kenichi sin perder detalle de la enorme espada- creo que hasta el maestro Sakaki tendría problemas con levantarla -dijo Shirahama, mientras una botella de cerveza se dirigía al rostro de Kenichi que termino agachándose con una cara de terror-

- creí que querías una cerveza Kenishi -dijo con una sonrisa sádica el moreno con la cicatriz en el rostro-

- ¿esta loco? eso me pudo haber lastimado mucho -respondió el aterrado Shirahama mientras que Naruto y Cana miraban con duda a la feliz familia de maestros-

- bueno, es mas ligera de lo que parece -mencionó el rubio cargándola con un brazo y haciendo algunos tajos en el aire-

- esa espada me resulta familiar -mencionó el gran maestro con los brazos cruzados-

- ¿a que se refiere Venerable Maestro? -preguntó Sakaki mirando la seriedad en el maestro-

- si estoy en lo cierto, estos chicos han viajado por varios días y tuvieron muchas dificultades para llegar hasta este lugar -respondió Hayato-

- abuelo, ¿crees que se puedan quedar a pasar la noche en el Dojo? -preguntó Miu-

- bueno, eso no me corresponde responderlo Miu, esa pregunta creo que deberías hacérsela a ellos -declaró Hayato acariciando su barba-

- chicos ¿desean pasar la noche en el Dojo? Sera completamente gratis -ofreció Miu con una encantadora sonrisa que le saco un pequeño sonrojo a Naruto-

- no creo que sea correcto -declaró Cana de brazos cruzados, pues no le gustaba la idea de que esa rubia pechugona quisiera sobrepasarse con SU Naruto-

- a decir verdad, creo que podemos dormir aquí, el viaje fue largo y con esa bestia voladora persiguiéndonos, hizo que terminara mas agotado de lo normal -menciono el rubio sintiendo terror al recordar el avión-

- ¿bestia voladora? -preguntó Kenichi-

- si, es como esas bestias con ruedas que comen gente, pero esta vuela como un pájaro -respondió Cana, mientras los maestros se imaginaban alguna especie de monstruo-

En ese momento un ruido extraño se escucho en los cielos haciendo logrando aterrar a Cana que se escondió detrás de Apachai.

- ¡NOS ENCONTRO! -pensó frustrado Naruto y muy molesto al ver como la enorme figura metálica los había encontrado por 7ma vez en el día-

- oigan tranquilos, eso no es un monstruo -dijo Kenichi llamando la atención de los shinobis- eso se llama avión -explicó Kenichi mientras Naruto y Cana se relajaban un poco-

- pues ese monstro avión no estuvo siguiendo con intención de convertirnos en su cena -exclamó Cana asomando la cabeza detrás de Apachai-

- te equivocas pequeña, los aviones solo es uno más de los inventos que el hombre ha creado -declaró Akisame-

- ¿quiere decir que los aviones fueron creados por una persona para asustar a los viajeros? -preguntó Naruto con un tono molesto-

- no, así no funcionan los aviones, los aviones solo sirven para viajar de forma cómoda a otros países del mundo -dijo Miu mientras que a Cana y Naruto les entraba un extraño interés por ver mas de será a ese enorme ser metálico-

- asombroso, ¿eso quiere decir que el enorme pájaro metálico no come gente? -preguntó Cana, mientras los maestros tenían una gota de sudor enorme-

- oigan enanos, me parece muy extraño que ustedes no conozcan los aviones, así que no lo repetiré… ¿de donde vienen? -preguntó Sakaki esperando una respuesta mientras se tronaba los dedos esperando intimidarlos-

Justo en ese momento en ese momento una delicada figura apareció por el dojo, cabello negro atado en una coleta de caballo larga, ojos color lila y piel blanca. Su ropa estaba compuesta por un Kimono corto de color fiucha con mangas largas, el cual llegaba a medio muslo, sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas largas calcetas purpuras, mientras el Kimono tenia una cinta purpura amarrada en la cintura logrando pronunciar su juego de curvas y resaltar su busto copa DD.

- Shigure que bueno que llegas -saludó el maestro- ¿el entrenamiento resulto bien? -preguntó el maestro-

- si -respondió asintiendo, para después notar que había visitas en el dojo, pero su vista término siendo dirigida a la enorme espada que reconoció con facilidad- Kubikiribocho -pronunció con una voz poco audible al llevar su vista a la espada que el chico rubio estaba cargando-

En ese momento Naruto fue el único que escucho la voz de la mujer y fue obligado a voltearse a verla, Shigure miro al chico, para después mirar algo que la hizo molestar demasiado.

- ¿que es lo que hace un Nuke-nin… en Ryozampaku? -preguntó la mujer en pose de combate, mientras Naruto y Cana se sobresaltaban al ser descubiertos-

- ¿que es lo que sabes Nee-san? -preguntó el rubio llevando su mano al mango de su espalda sin perder la vista de Shigure-

- tienes una… marca de renegado en tu brazo, no puedo permitir... que un Nuke-nun pise el suelo... de mi hogar -mencionó Shigure de forma calmada mientras su Katana brillaba con el resplandor de la luna-

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste? -preguntó el rubio con una voz tranquila sin perder detalle de la mujer frente a el-

- basta de charla... ahora pide piedad, para que mi espada te mate rápido y sin dolor -aconsejó de forma tranquila y sin dejar de ver la banda shinobi en el brazo de Naruto-

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Nee-san, ahora vera lo que es capaz de hacer el alumno del Kirigakure no Kijin!(Demonio oculto entre la neblina) -sentenció Naruto tomando firmemente la espada con ambas manos-

En ese mismo momento el rubio y la mujer se lanzaron el uno contra el otro creando un gran choque de espadas que los tenia haciendo uso de su fuerza para no retroceder.

Continuara….

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

- Bueno se que ha sido poco el tiempo pero, les traigo la actualización de este fic, sobre todo por que veo que ya quieren ver que Naruto encuentre a su madre -mencionó Kachorro sonriendo-

- _publícalo,_ _publícalo_, _publícalo,_ _publícalo_, _publícalo,_ _publícalo_, _publícalo,_ _publícalo -repetía Gardevoir una y otra vez mientras agitaba los brazos de forma graciosa-_

- que Gardevoir estuviera insistiendo no tiene nada que ver -dijo Kachorro con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

_- publícalo,_ _publícalo_, _publícalo,_ _publícalo… ¡QUIERO QUE LO PUBLIQUES! -gritó Gardevoir-_

- oye tranquila estoy por publicarlo -dijo Kachorro-

-_ si lo públicas en este momento te prometo que voy a darte una sorpresa con ese traje de Skitty que compre la semana pasada -dijo Gardevoir de forma chantajista-_

- no pues, pro las buenas ni quien diga que no -respondió Kachorro- pero recuerda que antes tienes que hacer servicio a la comunida.

- _bien comencemos -respondió Gardevoir-_

Darktiden: _de eso se trataba, de dejarlos con la emoción, pero no te preocupes ahora podrán ver el combate._

Kamen Rider Predator: _bueno Kamen-kun bien sabes como es Kachorro, es su costumbre el de dejarlos con la emoción-_

ryu no kami 007: _bueno debes tomar en cuenta que este baka tiene a una gran Pokémon detrás de el que le da su amor y golpes cada vez que hace algo bueno o malo._

- Gardevoir permíteme contestar este Review -pidio Kachorro-

Gerymaru: bueno amigo gracias, pero debo decir que Miu, Renka y Shigure no están en el Harem de Naruto por algunas razones que tengo, con respecto a las demás chicas, Rachel si la veo muy posible mas sin embargo a Hinata no le dare espacio en esto, tengo mis razones, con respecto a las chicas de Fairy Tail solo son dos, una es Cana y la otra la dejare a sorpresa, lo que si puedo decir es que no es ni Erza, Mira o Ultear, créeme que te sorprenderá eso.

AnarKista13: _Kachorrito tiene su estilo, ya conocerás sus razones._

kurama kurosaki: _Ya veras lo que Naruto tiene planeado._

Anakin Namikaze: _bueno por el miedo debes considerar de donde son y de donde vienen, esto sin duda asustaría mucho a los chicos._

akumatenshi2012: _si lo de la isla fue mi idea, jejeje… con respecto a la Kaa-chan de Naruto jejejejeje estamos cerca jijijiji._

caballerooscuro117:_ bueno… la verdad no es una idea tan loca la que tienes, pero ya vere que es lo que planea kachorrito para mas adelante._

darth silok: _bueno gracias, por darnos una oportunidad, pero lo de los colmillos no lo creemos tan posible, veremos que ocurrirá._

_- sin mas que decir, aquí vamos con el capitulo -gritó Gardevoir emocionada dando el clic de aceptar-_

_CAPITULO 3… SECRETOS._

Todos en Ryozamapku estaban muy confundidos, ¿a que se refería Shigure con ese tal Sandaime y diciendo que Naruto era una especie de traidor? ahora solo podían observar y ver como se desenvolvía la situación entre ambos.

- Espera Na… -gritó Cana para ser interrumpida por una fiera mirada que Naruto le estaba dando-

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! -gritó el rubio provocando que Cana retrocediera con un poco de miedo al ver esa mirada de furia que Naruto se cargaba- POR TU BIEN CANA-CHAN NO INTERFIERAS, ESTO SERA ENTRE NEE-SAN Y YO -exclamó el rubio regresando su vista a la mujer que tenia fruncido el seño-

- tienes mucha fuerza… Nuke-nin -declaró Shigure, mirando al rubio-

- y tu habilidad -aclaró Naruto con una sonrisa confiada-

- enséñame que es lo que… puedes hacer Nuke-nin -dijo la mujer empujando a Naruto, el cual retrocedió sin dejar de tomar con firmeza la espada que se encontraba en sus manos, para después ver como Shigure se desplazaba hacia Naruto dispuesta a soltarle un tajo que el rubio cubrió con su espada-

Naruto contesto al ataque de la maestra Shigure usando con gran habilidad la Kubikiribocho logrando que la maestra retrocediera varios pasos para evitar ser lastimada por el poderoso filo de una de las 7 armas legendarias de Kirigakure.

- HAAAAAAAA -gritó Narto dando un corte en vertical el cual fue evadido por la maestra que dio un gran salto hacia atrás mientras arrojaba varios shuriken que Naruto cubrió con la espada, a excepción del primero, el cual fue mas rápido que los demás y termino encajándose en su pierna- maldición -exclamó sacando el arma que se había incrustado en su piel-

En ese momento Naruto noto que la mujer había desaparecido, para después sentar algo en su garganta.

- parece que esto terminara mas pronto de lo que ese chico esperaba -mencionó Sakaki mirando el encuentro-

- el muchacho sin duda es bueno, pero no puede compararse con la habilidad de alguien de nivel maestro y menos si se trata de un combate con armas donde Shigure tiene el campo a su favor -declaró Kensei-

- es asombroso, la maestra Shigure esta derrotando a Naruto con movimientos sutiles y muy simples -dijo Kenichi-

- Naruto-kun -murmuró muy preocupada Cana-

- ¿Ultimas… palabras? -preguntó Shigure dispuesta a acabar con la vida de Naruto el cual permaneció callado- entonces mue… -en ese momento Naruto exploto en una cortina de humo asombrado a todos, menos a Shigure-

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO? ¡ESE CHICO PRACTICAMENTE EXPLOTO CUANDO LA MAESTRA SHIGURE LO ATACO! -gritó Kenichi muy impactado por lo que ocurria-

- APAPAPA NARUTO SABE MAGIA -exclamó Apachai muy emocionado-

- Kage…Bunshin -dijo Shigure con una pequeña sonrisa- es interesante que alguien tan… joven sepa usar esta técnica -felicitó la mujer esperando a que Naruto apareciera-

- no debería subestimarme tan fácilmente Nee-san -dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás de una sorprendida Shigure con el hueco de la Kubikiribocho en el cuello de la mujer-

- ¨¿cuando?¨ -se preguntó mentalmente la joven maestra, pues aunque odiara admitirlo el chico era hábil-

En ese momento Naruto retiro la espada del cuello de la mujer, mientras sonreía parecía que en verdad estaba disfrutando este combate.

- ¿pero que hace? Naruto pudo haber derrotado a la maestra Shigure -dijo Kenishi-

- Naruto cree que si lo hiciera de esa manera, este combate no tendría sentido alguno, a simple vista puedo ver que es alguien que disfruta de un buen combate, sin duda cuando crezca es posible que llegue a convertirse en un excelente maestro… claro si Shigure se contiene y no lo mata primero -dijo Hayato con una expresión analítica, mientras Cana se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa-

- Así que ¿te entreno… Zabusa? -preguntó Shigure con la guardia baja-

- si -respondió Naruto de forma cortante sin perder de vista los movimientos de la maestra-

- hace muchos años el y yo… tuvimos un combate en el que termine derrotándole pero… no lo mate por que quería otro combate con el -aclaró Shigure de forma tranquila-

Al mencionar eso, todos en Ryozampaku estaban muy confundidos, todos a excepción de Hayato y Akisame, pues ambos conocían el pasado de Shigure y sabían que era lo que estaba diciendo la maestra de las armas.

- de ser así, espero que esto te cause nostalgia -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su espada en su espalda, para comenzar con algo que dejo sorprendido a Akisame, Kensei y Hayato-

- ¨POSICIÓN DE MANOS¨ -pensaron sorprendidos el venerable, el maestro de artes marciales chinas y el maestro de Jiu Jitsu, al ver como alguien tan joven podía dominar un arte tan antiguo de combate-

- ¿Que es lo que esta haciendo? -preguntó Kenichi muy confundido-

- Posiciones de manos -respondió Hayato- veras Kenichi, hay muchas cosas que este planeta a decidido mantener oculto, el arte que Naruto esta usando es uno de ellos y ahora veras por que -dijo el Furinji esperando la acción-

De un momento a otro, la humedad en el ambiente comenzó a hacerse presente, para después comenzar a hacer frio mientras el lugar era cubierto por una muy espesa neblina.

- P-P-PERO… ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? -preguntó asombrado el joven Shirahama al ver como el lugar comenzaba se llenaba de neblina-

- Kenichi, se que te gusta leer, así que dime que sabes del chakra -pidió Akisame de brazos cruzados y muy concentrado en la pelea y los movimientos de Naruto-

- bueno, según el hinduismo y otras culturas, lo describen como una especie de energía almacenada en el cuerpo -respondió Kenichi- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver ahora maestro Akisame? -preguntó Kenichi-

- el Chakra es mucho mas que eso Ken-chan, pon atención al combate y pdrás disfrutar de algo que no siempre puedes ver -comento Hayato-

- Así que sabes el Kirigakure… no Jutsu -dijo la maestra Shigure notando como la neblina comenzaba a impedir que se viera su entorno-

En ese momento Naruto se lanzo contra la maestra quien bloqueo el ataque que venia por su derecha, Naruto desapareció de nuevo para aparecer por detrás donde Shigure recibió un pequeño corte que le rompió la manga derecha a la mujer, pues esta no logro anticipar del todo el movimiento.

- Naruto golpeo a la maestra Shigure -mencionó asombrado el castaño-

- Shigure se esta conteniendo -mencionó Akisame llamando la atención de Kenishi y Cana- desconozco sus intenciones para dejarse atacar, pero no esta peleando como debería -dijo Akisame, notando como por pocas ocasiones Shigure se mostraba un tanto frustrada-

- es verdad, por lo regular Shigure ya abría terminado el combate, pero parece como si estuviera analizando la forma de combate que tiene el mocoso -opinó Sakaki-

Los siguientes ataques de las veinte estocadas que Naruto dio, solo 2 dieron en Shigure, pero dejando un pequeño rasguño en su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda.

- sabes yo también tengo algunos… trucos -dijo Shigure, que comenzó a hacer posición de manos- Fūton: Repusshō -exclamó Shigure para que una fuerte ráfaga de viento disipara por completo la neblina-

En ese momento las ráfagas de aire eran tan poderosas que se deshicieron de la neblina dejando ver a Shigure completamente sola.

- MOCOSO COBARDE, ¡DESAPARECIO! -gritó Sakaki destruyendo una de sus botellas con cerveza usando solamente sus manos-

- Naruto-kun -exclamó preocupada Cana-

En ese momento algo tomo la pierna de Shigure y fue jalada hacia abajo, para terminar con la cabeza fuera de la tierra, mirando a Naruto de forma calmada, mientras todos quedaban completamente confundidos por lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡AAAAH! ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE? LA MAESTRA SHIGURE FUE ENTERRADA EN LA TIERRA HASTA SU CUELLITO -dijo Kenichi muy alterado por lo que ocurría en el combate-

- parece que Naruto tiene bastantes trucos bajo la manga -mencionó Hayato mientras acariciaba su barba, pues sin duda Naruto era un joven muy interesante con todas esas habilidades-

- no es algo imposible incluso Apachai podría hacerlo -dijo Sakaki de forma burlona, mientras Apachai hacia un gran hoyo en la tierra-

- Vamos Kenichi Apachai te enterrara como lo hizo Naruto con Shigure -mencionó el hombre de cabellos azules-

- ¡MIU SALVAME! -gritó muy asustado Kenichi mientras abrazaba a Miu por la cintura-

- Kenichi suéltame, me estas lastimando -decía la rubia intentando quitarse de encima al castaño-

- parece que gane -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada-

- no del… todo -exclamó Shigure volviéndose agua y dejando sorprendidos a todos-

- ¡LA MAESTRA SHIGURE SE VOLVIO AGUA! -gritó Miu sorprendida-

- Vaya, parece que Shigure planea tomarse enserio este combate -declaro Akisame llamando la atención de todos-

- ¿que es lo que quieres decir Akisame? ¿Acaso tu sabias que Shigure podía hacer eso? -preguntó Sakakai mirando al maestro de Jiu Jitsu-

- si -respondió Akisame de forma tranquila-

- pero… pero… pero… eso no es posible, ¿que pasa ahora con todo lo que eh aprendido en la escuela? -pregunto muy alterado el castaño-

- Ken-chan, Miu ¿recuerdan que hace unos momentos mencione que el mundo es un lugar misterioso? -preguntó Hayato recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los chicos- pues es hora de que sepan algo que Akisame sabemos, el lugar de donde provienen Shigure, Naruto y esta adorable jovencita es conocido como el continente Shinobi -dijo el hombre mientras miraba como chocaban las espadas de Naruto y Shigure-

- ¿continente Shinobi? Pero… eso no existe, es imposible que exista algo como eso -dijo Miu-

- créelo Miu, existe… en ese lugar algunas personas son capaces de dominar el chakra y usarlo bajo varias naturalezas, eso fue lo que nos explico Shigure cuando Akisame la trajo a Ryozampaku -explicó Hayato dejando sorprendidos no solo a su nieta y su alumno, también al resto de los maestros mientras Akisame asentia en silencio-

- ¡aaaargh! - se quejo Naruto al sentir como la katana de Shigure se encajaba en su hombro derecho, mientras la sangre comenzaba a escurrir-

- ¿listo para… morir? -preguntó Shigure sacando la Katana lentamente con el fin de que le doliera a Naruto la herida-

- jamás -respondió furioso y apretando los dientes, quien contesto con un espadazo usando solo su mano izquierda para cargar la enorme espada-

- eres persistente te tomaría como… alumno, si no estuviera dispuesta a matarte -declaró Shigure dispuesta a volver al ataque-

- Yo… no tengo… tiempo… para morir -respondió Naruto- tengo gente… muy importante… a la que me prometí… proteger… pero… sobre todo… no puedo… morir… sin haber… terminando… mi misión -declaro muy cansado el rubio- ¨mi energía se esta agotando, ya no siento los brazos¨ -pensó el rubio-

- muere -respondió Shigure corriendo hacia el rubio, para después ver como la sangre brotaba pues la maestra Shigure le dio un tajo en diagonal, y encajo su katana en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, logrando que sus ojos se pusieran blancos por la inconciencia- fue… un duelo entretenido… diste una gran pelea… pero esto… debe terminarse -declaró Shigure dispuesta a terminar con la vida de Naruto, mientras Miu escondía su rostro en el pecho de Kenichi-

- hagan algo lo va a matar -dijo Kenichi mientras todos se quedaban callados, en ese momento y antes de que Shigure matara a Naruto, apareció Cana dando una poderosa patada al suelo, la cual creó un poderoso temblor que sacudió todo el lugar-

Cabe decir que todos los maestros se asombraron con los rápidos reflejos de la chica y su fuerza descomunal, pero quien mas impresionada estaba era Shigure, pues la técnica que había ejecutado Cana, era una técnica que conocía muy bien.

- esa técnica ¿Dónde la… aprendiste? -preguntó Shigure con un rostro serio mientras Cana se ponía frente a la mujer-

- puedo responderle con los puños si le interesa, así que aléjese, no permitiré que… -dijo Cana para ser interrumpida por unos quejidos de dolor- ¡NARUTO-KUN! -exclamó preocupada Cana, mientras iba a auxiliar a su amigo-

En ese momento ocurrió algo bastante extraño, Shigure perdió el color en su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron y su katana cayo al suelo, mientras temblaba en su lugar sin razón alguna.

- Na… Naruto -murmuró Shigure en completo shock-

Flashback

Es una noche tranquila y podemos ver a Shigure en compañía de un sonriente rubio de ojos azules, el cual estaba al lado de la hermosa joven que tenia a un pequeño bebé rubio en sus brazos y cubierto por una manta azul.

- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Shigure-chan, te amo -dijo el hombre depositando un beso en los labios de la joven-

- yo también… te amo Mina-kun -respondió Shigure con una sonrisa, para después dirigir su mirada al pequeño en sus brazos- te amo… Naruto, mi querido sochi -dijo Shigure besando la cabeza del pequeño-

Fin del Flashback

- tranquilo Naruto-kun, sniff… todo… sniff todo estará bien -dijo Cana derramando lagrimas mientras emanaba chakra para curar las heridas de Naruto- por favor Kurama-sama, si puede escucharme ayúdeme con Naruto-kun -pidió Cana muy preocupada mientras intentaba aplicar todos sus conocimientos en curar a Naruto-

Por el lado de los miembros de Ryozampaku, quedaron en shock, jamás habían visto a Shigure en ese estado de shock en el que estaba, ni siquiera Hayato y Akisame que eran los que mas le conocían supieron que es lo la dejo en ese estado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la maestra Shigure? -preguntó Kenichi muy preocupado, pues ya no sabía que pensar de la situación, todo podía pasar-

- abuelo tenemos que hacer algo -dijo Miu muy preocupada y confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo-

- Akisame, Kensei… lleven a Naruto al dojo para que reciba tratamiento -dijo Hayato mientras ambos maestros médicos asentían a la petición del gran maestro-

- ¡NO SE ACERQUEN!… -gritó Shigure, con su cabello ensombreciendo su rostro, todos quedaron en shock al oírle gritar, pues no era nada normal que ella levantara la voz, lentamente la maestra camino en dirección a Cana quien parecía estar logrando cerrar las heridas en el cuerpo de Naruto-

Una vez que estuvo cerca de ambos, pero antes de si quiera llegar Cana se puso de pie estando dispuesta a proteger a Naruto a pesar de cualquier cosa. Shigure sin importar las advertencias que la castaña le ponía siguió avanzando a paso lento.

- se lo advertí -exclamó Cana concentrando chakra en sus puños-

Cana corrió en dirección a Shigure, quien con un simple movimiento la evadió haciendo que la chica se fuera de paso, mientras ella llegaba al lado del rubio y se hincaba ante el.

- no puedo entender como… paso -mencionó Shigure pasando delicadamente su mano por el rostro de Naruto- ¿como pude ser tan… distraída? -se preguntó a si misma Shigure mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio al cual caían lagrimas pertenecientes a Shigure- Minato-kun nuestro hijo es… idéntico a ti -dijo Shigure levantando delicadamente el cuerpo de su hijo y abrazándolo como si temiera que se le volviera a escapar de su vida-

- ¡ELLA DIJO HIJO! -gritaron Sakaki, Kensei y Kenichi en completo shock por las palabras de Shigure-

- vaya... esto es inesperado -mencionó Hayato disfrutando de tan conmovedora escena- -

- la... la Kaa-san de Naruto-kun -dijo Cana en shock al ver como la mujer abrazaba al inconsciente rubio-

- Shigure ¿estas segura de lo que dices? Por que yo recuerdo que tú dijiste que tu esposo e hijo habían fallecido -dijo Akisame, pues era el que mas conocía a la maestra de las armas-

- una madre jamás olvida el… rostro de su hijo -reveló Shigure que tenia en brazos a Naruto- mi hijo… muchas veces… soñé con tenerte en mis brazos otra vez -mencionó Shigure derramando lagrimas mientras varios sentimientos reprimidos salían aflate después de varios años, alegría por ver que su hijo estaba vivo, tristeza de la forma en que se encontraron, preocupación por el estado en el que lo dejo, culpa por verlo como un enemigo y furia contra Konoha por ocultarle la verdad-

- esto… esto es muy… confuso, jamás llegue a imaginar que la maestra Shigure fuera madre o estuviera casada -dijo Miu muy confundida-

- lo que mas me sorprende a mi es que alguien haya logrado enamorar a la maestra Shigure, sin duda debe ser un hombre muy poderoso y hábil -exclamó Kenichi-

- lo que ocurre es que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a la verdadera Shigure, todo lo que miraban era una coraza que ocultaba a una mujer inundada por la tristeza y la soledad, Shigure después de que supo sobre la muerte de su esposo y su hijo decidió dejar todo atrás e intentar comenzar una nueva vida lejos de la aldea donde nació, pues esa aldea le recordaba el dolor de haber perdido a sus dos seres mas amados en todo el mundo -explicó Hayato dejando impresionados a Miu y Kenichi-

- Apa Shigure ¿por que Naruto no se parece a ti? -preguntó Apachai demasiado cerca e interrumpiendo el tierno momento-

- ¡¿AAAA COMO SE LE OCURRE INTERRUMPIR A LA MAESTRA SHIGURE?! -gritó muy asustado Kenichi por la reacción de Apachai-

- quédate tranquilo Ken-chan, Apachai es como el hermano menor de Shigure, es por eso que siempre podemos verlos juntos, lo mas probables es que ella intentara llenar ese espacio vació conviviendo con Apachai -dijo Hayato-

- ¿Apa? -mencionó confundido el maestro del Muay Thai-

- lo que sucede es que… Naru-chan se parece a… Mina-kun -respondió Shigure con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- lo que mas me alegra saber es… lo bien que se defiende con la espada -dijo la maestra poniéndose de pie y cargando al rubio- Apachai trae a Kubikiribocho a mi… habitación por favor -pidió Shigure con una voz tranquila-

- Apachai no sabe que es eso -respondió el maestro de Muay Thai-

- la espada que mi hijo estaba… manejando -respondió Shigure caminado con demasiada tranquilidad y dejando a todos sin poder pronunciar una palabra-

Minutos después Shigure se encontraba en la sala, con todos los miembros de Ryozampaku y Cana, esperando algunas respuestas a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo apareció Akisame bajando las escaleras.

- Akisame como… ¿Cómo… esta mi hijo? -preguntó Shigure con gran preocupación-

- puedes estar tranquila Shigure, tu hijo esta muy bien, de hecho… parece que alguien hizo un gran trabajo al momento de curar las heridas, pues ahora parece como si nunca hubieran estado antes… buen trabajo Senju-chan -mencionó Akisame con una sonrisa mientras Cana se apenaba por el alago, pero se algreba al saber que Naruto estaba bien, mientras que Shigure se impresionaba al escuchar como llamaron a Cana-

- contéstame… algo -pidió Shigure mirando a Cana- ¿eres pariente de… Tsunade-sama? -cuestionó la maestra de armas mirando fijamente a Cana, logrando ponerla nerviosa por la mirada penetrante que le brindaba-

- yo… bueno… Tsunade-sensei me adopto cuando tenia 4 años, ella es todo lo que pude pedir en una Kaa-san, pues siempre se preocupo por mi bienestar y después me enseño desde ninjutsu medico, hasta su taijutsu -explicó Cana-

- entiendo -respondió de forma tranquila- ¿Qué relación llevas con mi… hijo? -preguntó Shigure esperando una buena respuesta, mientras el blanco rostro de Cana se volvía rojo-

- ¿e-e-eh? -exclamó sin poder articular una palabra-

- creo que la pregunta que… articule, es sencilla -dijo Shigure llevando su mano derecha a su katana-

- Shigure creo que deberías calmarte, claramente estas tratando con una niña -mencionó Kensei metiéndose en la conversación, para recibir una mirada aterradora que hizo retroceder al maestro de artes marciales chinas y la mayoría de Ryozampaku, pues la mirada de Shigure prometía mucho dolor-

- la maestra Shigure puede ser más aterradora cuando esta al cuidado de su hijo -exclamó Kenichi abrazando a Apacahi, quien devolvía el abrazo completamente aterrado-

- Apa que miedo -exclamó Apachai completamente aterrado-

- ¿y bien? -volvió a preguntar Shigure regresando su mirada a Cana-

- Naruto-kun y yo… so-somos buenos amigos -respondió con un poco de miedo la chica, para después ver a Shigure suspirar mas relajada y devolver su katana a su lugar-

- esta bien… -mencionó dejando su katana- solo espero que sepas a lo… que te atienes si… intentas nadar por aguas profundas -mencionó Shigure mirando fijamente a Cana-

- usted no tiene derecho a decirme tal cosa -respondió Cana, mientras Shigure comenzaba a elevar su instinto asesino- se que es la Kaa-san de Naruto-kun, pero la decisión de si el me acepta como novia o no, le pertenece a el, no a usted -retó la joven castaña-

- después de varios años… encontré a mi… hijo y no permitiré que me lo… vuelvan a quitar -sentenció Shigure mirando fijamente a Cana que le retaba con la mirada-

- Tranquila "suegrita", no pienso secuestrar a Naruto-kun... por ahora -declaró Cana para provocar a su futura suegra-

- ... -en ese momento el cabello de Cana se movió producto de una corriente que fue producida por la katana de Shigure, la cual se detuvo a centímetros de su cuello, dejando a todos aterrorizados y a Kenichi desmayado por la tensión- seria demasiado sencillo acabar con tu… vida, pero eso implicaría que mi hijo me… odiara.

- Pues no me sorprendería que Naruto-kun llegara a odiarla. Usted lo abandono por creer las mentiras del Hokage y el consejo -declaró Cana con una voz tranquila-

En ese momento las pupilas de Shigure se dilataron al escuchar dichas palabras las cuales se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras era rodeada por un entorno oscuro, donde solo el lugar en el que se encontraba parada era iluminado por poca luz. Sin intenciones de contenerse, Shigure desenvaino su espada dispuesta a decapitar a la castaña insolente.

- ¡SHIGURE TRANQUILIZATE! -gritó Akisame, para después quedar sorprendido por el salpicón de sangre que brotó-

Todos quedaron en shock por lo que miraban al igual que Shigure y la misma Cana, pues frente a Shigure se encontraba el mismo Naruto sujetando la espada de la maestra de las armas con la mano desnuda, mientras en sus ojos rojos se reflejaba la furia.

- hazle un solo rasguño y te juro que yo mismo te atravieso con tu patética espada -sentenció Naruto dejando en shock a todos, por sus duras palabras-

Contnuara…


	4. Chapter 4

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EL CARA DE GUAGUA LLORONA NO SABE LA QUE LE ESPERA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se carcajeaba un autor mientras esperaba ansioso que ocurriera su plan tal cual lo planeo-

- ¿Kamen-kun ahora que fue lo que hizo? -preguntó cierta Digimon felina que se paraba en un marco de la puerta-

- ¡Digamos que las cosas para Kachorro se van a complicar mucho mas de lo que están jajajajajaja! -dijo Kamen Rider Predator que no paraba de reír- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja, esto se lo merece por comerse mi sandwich, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -reía Kamen Rider Predator-

- pensé que lo habías superado Kamen-kun -dijo la Digimon negando con su cabeza-

- ¡Como quieres que supere eso! ¡Ese baka no solo se comió mi Sandwich, se comió EL Sandwich de pollo perfectamente preparado! -aclaro Predator que no podía perdonar de que su amigo se comiera su almuerzo-

- como... digas -respondió la Digimon con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca al ver lo exaltado de su pareja-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kachorro.

- GARDEVOIR VOY A PRESENTAR EL CAPITULO DE HOY, TE ENCARGO EL ESTOFADO EN EL HORNO -gritó el chico con rasgos caninos-

- CLARO, SOLO DEJAME MI ESPACIO EN SERVICIO A LA COMUNIDA -pidió la pokémon-

- HOOOLA AMIGOS, AQUÍ KACHORRO LISTO PARA TRAERLES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE… -antes de poder terminar la frase el chico se levanto al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta- si a quien busc… -quedó mudo al ver que frente a el esta…. -

- Kachorrito lo puse a fuego lento y… ¿encargaste algo que venga de alguna granja Pokémon? -preguntó Gardevoir mirando a una linda chica de cabellos rubios atados en una cola de caballo, ojos color esmeralda piel color clara y pecas en sus mejillas-

- Mucho gusto, vengo buscando al señor K -saludo la chica con un tono ranchero, su vestimenta consta de un sombrero vaquero, una camiseta de manga larga con color roja con cuadros, la cual estaba amarrada debajo de su pecho copa CC y dejando expuesto su plano vientre, lleva unos pequeños shorts estilo jeans que dejaban ver sus largas piernas y unas botas vaqueras, lo mas resaltante en ella era que sus orejas salí sobre su cabeza como las de cachorro y que tenia una larga cola rubia como su cabello-

- ¿señor K? -preguntó confundida Gardevoir- pero aquí solo vive Kaaa -en ese momento la Pokémon Psíquica volteo lentamente su rostro para ver directamente a Kachorro- KAAAAACHORRIIITOOOOOOO -gritó furiosa dándole la identidad a la chica-

- ¿usted es el señor K? -preguntó la rubia entrando a la casa y tomando la mano del chico perro mientras lo saludaba con emoción- no sabe cuanto le agradezco esta oportunidad, prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que vea que mi trabajo vale la pena, le prometo que no se arrepentirá de mi y mucho menos tendrá queja alguna -decía muy feliz la rubia-

- ¿y ahora que paso? -preguntó Kachorro muy confundido- bueno mientras averiguo esto… les dejo el capitulo 4 disfrútenlo -pidió Kachorro mirando a la sonriente rubia y a su enojada novia-

Cap 4… Verdades que desatan sentimientos.

Sorpresa, Asombro, Shock. No había otra manera de describir la extraña situación que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos, por una parte no podían creer que el como Naruto detenía el ataque de Shigure con la mano desnuda sin importarle el dolor que sentía. Mientras que Shigure solo podía pensar que era la peor madre del mundo al no haber anticipado que su hijo se aparecería tan rápido, pero sobre todo se sentía la peor madre del mundo por que fue ella quien estaba haciéndole daño al rubio.

- Naruto-kun -murmuró Cana impresionada, al ver como Naruto apareció de la nada-

- espero que haya quedado claro contigo nee-san, si llegas a lastimar a Cana-chan, yo te hare ver el mismo infierno -declaró el rubio haciendo que Shigure fuera lastimada por las fuertes y duras palabras de su hijo-

- Naruto… espera no puedes hacerle eso a la maestra Shigure ella es… -exclamó la rubia muy preocupada con intenciones de calmar la situación, pero Shigure se percató de sus palabras y rápidamente negó en silencio-

- entiendo tus palabras… Naruto-kun… con… permiso -dijo la mujer con sus cabellos ensombreciendo su rostro, por el cual Akisame pudo notar como una lagrima caía libremente-

- ¨Shigure¨ -pensó el hombre con preocupación-

Naruto seguía mirándole con molestia a la mujer, lo cual la llevo a tomar una decisión, Shigure usó un shunshin no jutsu para salir rápido del lugar y evitar las preguntas, pero sobre todo, evitar la furiosa mirada de odio que Naruto le dedicaba.

- uuugh -exclamó el rubio con mucho cansancio perdiendo el equilibrio-

- Naruto-kun -llamó Cana con preocupación al ver que el rubio seguía muy agotado por la batalla con la maestra Shigure-

- estoy bien Cana-chan… no te… preocupes -dijo el rubio dificultad-

- no, no estas nada bien, tus músculos están atrofiados después de una batalla tan exigente contra la maestra Shigure, lo que necesitas es estar en completo reposo para ganar fuerzas -explicó Akisame acercándose a Naruto- Senju-chan necesitare que me sigan a la habitación que les designaremos hoy, imagino que con la destreza que mostro con hoy, le será sencillo aprender un poco sobre mis métodos de curación -dijo Akisame con una voz tranquila-

- hai -respondió Cana mirando al hombre que le dedico una amable sonrisa-

Una vez que Akisame se llevó a Naruto y Cana, Kenichi y Miu tenían la gran intriga de porque la maestra Shigure había callado siempre un secreto tan grande como el de estar casada y tener un hijo.

- me gustaría saber ¿Por qué la maestra Shigure jamás nos dijo sobre Naruto? -preguntó Kenichi abriendo una gran incógnita-

- lo que me gustaría saber es porque creía muerto a su propio hijo -pensó Miu con gran preocupación mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho-

- lo que más me interesa saber es quien fue el hombre que logro ver desnuda a Shigure y tener una perfecta vista de sus piernitas -dijo el maestro Kensei haciendo que todos tuvieran una gota de sudor bajando por su nucas-

- esos son temas muy privados que solo la maestra Shigure puede responder, pero les recomendaría que no la molestaran, debió ser una fuerte impresión la de su propio hijo declarándole la muerte por atacar a su amiga -dijo Hayato a forma de suspiro- bueno, no nos queda más que seguir con nuestros asuntos, Miu espero que hoy cocines algo realmente delicioso -dijo el hombre retirándose del lugar-

Habitación de Naruto y Cana

En estos momentos podemos ver a un inconsciente Naruto, el cual estaba recostado boca arriba mientras Cana limpiaba la herida del rubio con una extraña agua de olor fuerte, algo diferente al licor que solían usar para limpiar y adormecer las heridas en el continente shinobi, siempre y cuando su Tsunade o ella se lo hubieran tomado.

- eres muy dedicada en lo que haces Senju-chan -dijó Akisame sentado en el suelo mirando a Cana curar al rubio-

- mi sensei siempre fue muy estricta en mis estudios médicos, siempre me dijo que debía limpiar a fondo las heridas, pues a futuro eso podría perjudicar a mi paciente, ahora es cuando le agradezco su insistencia pues de no ser por ello, Naruto-kun no se hubiera estado ahí para mí siempre que lo necesite -dijo Cana terminando de vendar la herida-

- un chico enamorado siempre hará lo imposible para rescatar a su persona amada del peligro, estoy seguro que siempre podrás contar con él para esas situaciones -declaró el poeta haciendo que Cana se sobresaltara por sus palabras- esa demostración de valentía que tuvo frente a Shigure, estoy seguro que ese chico es capaz de dejar a Shigure en muy mal estado, pero no creo que sea capaz de matarle -dijo el hombre mientras Cana agachaba la mirada-

- Naruto-kun ha sufrido mucho -dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada, logrando llamar la atención de Akisame- fue traicionado por su propia aldea quienes lo veían como un monstro al tener un poder que nadie podía entender, la persona a quien miraba como su abuelo quería volverlo un arma sin sentimientos y después de escapar, el… -en ese momento Akisame coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica-

- tranquila Senju-chan, todo estará bien ahora, pueden estar seguros de que nadie les encontrara aquí en Ryozanpaku -aclaró Akisame con intenciones de que Cana se relajara un poco- parece que tanto Shigure como su hijo estuvieron destinados a sufrir -mencionó haciendo que Cana no comprendiera sus palabras-

- ¿Qué… que quiere decir Akisame-sempai? -preguntó Cana mirando al hombre-

- hace 14 años yo encontré a Shigure -dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie- ella estaba en muy mal estado y estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida -mencionó el hombre asombrado a Cana- lo que ella me conto fue que su hijo recién nacido y su esposo habían muerto en un horrible accidente, que ya no tenía a nadie y que prefería la muerte a tener que seguir aguantando un dolor tan grande, afortunadamente logre convencerla de que no lo hiciera, sin duda fue bastante difícil convencerla, pero ella me dijo que si iba a seguir viviendo dejaría de ser la misma y que dejaría atrás sus sentimientos, pues ya no tenía a nadie -dijo el hombre mientras Cana sentía una enorme culpa por como trato a la madre de Naruto-

- yo… lo siento -mencionó Cana con gran culpa-

- ¿Por qué te disculpas Cana-chan? -preguntó el hombre curioso-

- insulte a Shigure-san sin tener motivos solo quería molestarla y ella termino recibiendo el odio de Naruto-kun -dijo Cana con un tono apagado-

- si lo que quieres es encontrarla, no será tan difícil, ella por lo regular aparece cuando menos te lo esperas -aclaró Akisame-

- podría dejarle a Naruto-kun, es que quiero encontrarla y disculparme con ella -dijo Cana con una mirada preocupada-

- claro Senju-chan, espero que tengas suerte -dijo el hombre mirando como Cana se ponía de pie y salía en busca de la maestra de las armas-

Mientras tanto en el tejado de la casa, podemos ver a una triste Shigure que derramaba varias lágrimas a la luz de la luna, estaba mirando una foto de ella y Minato a la edad de 13 años, justo después de graduarse de la academia. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus ojos, donde su fiel amigo Toushumaru se dedicaba a limpiarlas con un pañuelo.

- hmm -soltó una pequeña risita- en verdad que Mina-kun y Naru-chan son… muy, parecidos -declaró la mujer para después volver a recordar las duras palabras y la fiera mirada de su hijo-

En ese momento Shigure sintió movimiento por los pasillos de la casa, al voltear era ella… esa chica que su hijo había protegido de su ataque, parecía que estaba buscando algo, fue cuando pareció detectar algo y desapareció Shunshin, logrando que la Kosaka solo suspirara con cansancio.

- ¿no te fue suficiente con lo de… la, tarde? -preguntó Shigure sabiendo que Cana estaba detrás de ella-

- yo… yo vengo a disculparme -dijo Cana de forma tímida- no debí tratarla de esa manera -mencionó Cana agachando la mirada, mientras Shigure le miraba con curiosidad-

- ¿por que te… disculpas? -preguntó Shigure mirando a Cana-

- Akisame-sempai me explico lo mucho que usted sufrió cuando su esposo falleció y que creía a Naruto-kun muerto. Naruto-kun no debió reaccionar de esa manera cuando yo merecía el ataque -dijo Cana con la cabeza agachada-

- no te iba a… atacar -dijo Shigure mirando el cielo-

- ¿A que se refiere con que no iba a atacarme? -preguntó Cana que estaba entre sorprendida, y confundida a la vez-

- nosotros en Ryozampaku seguimos el… camino del hombre, no el de la… bestia, en pocas palabras solo quería… asustarte -dijo Shigure sin verla-

- Pues... vaya forma de asustarme, suegrita -dijo Cana con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Shigure también sonriera levemente por eso- entonces... ¿me podría perdonar por las cosas horrible que le dije? -preguntó Cana a la mujer-

- puedes estar... tranquila -respondió Shigure mientras su vista regresaba a la fotografía en sus manos-

- Ummm... disculpe por lo que voy a preguntar pero ¿que hacia en este lugar? -pregunto Cana queriendo saber lo que hacia la maestra-

- solo... recordaba -respondió Shigure, mientras Cana alcanzo a ver un poco de la fotografía que la mujer tenía en manos-

- Woow, ¿esta es usted cuando era joven? -preguntó la chica, a lo que Shigure asiente con un si- Increíble, usted si que era muy hermosa a esa edad -mencionó ella para luego notar a un rubio que abrazaba a la joven Shigure- ¿quien es ese chico? Se parece mucho a...

- ¿hablas de… Mina-kun? -preguntó Shigure mirando asentir a Cana- si, ambos se parecen bastante no por nada es su… padre -respondió la Kosaka-

- ¿¡Ese chico es el padre de Naruto-kun!? -dijo Cana muy impresionada, tal vez el rubio no se parecía mucho a su madre, pero sin duda salió físicamente igual a su padre, a excepción que el no tenia esas marcas que caracterizaban a su mejor amigo-

- Naru-chan es mas parecido a su… padre de lo que pensé pero me alegra saber lo… bueno que es en Kenjutsu -mencionó con una sonrisa que paso desapercibida por Cana-

- En eso tiene razón, supe que Naruto-kun era el mejor de su clase en el uso de la espada. El llego a derrotar a diez Jōnin fácilmente -explicó Cana al recordar que el rubio era bueno en el Kenjutsu, pero no tan bueno como su madre mientras que ella se sentía muy orgullosa de su hijo-

- ¿por que Naru-chan es un... Nuke-nin? -preguntó Shigure pues la verdad el tema la angustiaba-

- ¿Eh? -fue lo único que dijo Cana ante esa pregunta-

- tu dijiste que me deje engañar por el... consejo… ¿que es lo que... sabes? -preguntó Shigure de forma seria esperando las respuestas que siempre había buscado-

- ¿Esta segura de que quiere saber la verdad? ¿Cree que esta lista para saber de por que Naruto-kun se volvió un Nuke-nin? -preguntó la alumna de Tsunade seriamente temiendo que la verdad sea muy dura para la madre de Naruto-.

- todo lo referente a mi hijo es de mi… interés -respondió de forma seria-

- De acuerdo, si quiere saber la verdad, se lo diré -decía Cana que suspiro- primero que nada, ¿usted sabe de que Naruto-kun es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi?

- si -respondió Shigure- fue una decisión difícil pero Mina-kun lo… hizo para proteger la aldea -mencionó Shigure con un tono deprimido-

- Eso mismo me dijo Tsunade-sensei, el Yondaime confió el destino de la aldea en Naruto-kun al sellar al Kyubi en el, pero a la vez sello su destino -explicó Cana mientras que Shigure la escuchaba atentamente- el Consejo Civil y el Hokage le mintieron sobre la muerte de Naruto-kun por una cosa... ellos querían convertirlo en el arma perfecta para la aldea -esa declaración dejo en shock a la maestra que abrió por completo sus ojos. No podía creer que el Sandaime le mintió en que su Sochi murió junto con su esposo aquella terrible noche que su felicidad se fue al diablo-.

- ... -Shigure no podía hablar de la impresión, no podía creer que aquellos a los que siempre protegieron ella y su esposo los hubieran traicionado de esa manera, pero sobre todo no podía creer que el viejo Sandaime hubiera sido corrompido por el poder, para llegar al punto de querer usar a su hijo como arma-

- Lo que Naruto-kun me conto fue que el sandaime Hokage tenia en mente meterlo a Raiz debido a que comenzaba a ganar mucha experiencia y los lideres de clanes comenzaron a creerlo alguien peligroso, también me comento que había escuchado que usted seguía viva y que el Hokage le seguía la pista para arrastrarla a la aldea y someterla a la ley de restauración de clanes, eso provoco la ira de Naruto-kun y ataco al Hokage cortando uno de sus brazos para luego huir de Konoha quedando marcado como Nuke-nin. Meses después Tsunade-sensei, Shizune-Neechan y yo lo encontramos enfrentado a varios Anbu, el pobre estaba muy lastimado cuando Tsunade-sensei comenzó a curar sus heridas y después de que Tsunade-sensei lo identificara, rápidamente dejamos el País del Fuego para que dejaran de cazarlo, lamentablemente eso no fue así… día tras día nosotros teníamos que enfrentarnos a los anbu y shinobi que buscaban a Naruto-kun, fue entonces cuando la suerte nos encontró, Zabuza-san nos había salvado de una emboscada, al haber matado a esos Anbu, Naruto-kun quedo maravillado y le reto a un combate de Kenjutsu donde Zabuza-san termino aceptándolo como su aprendiz, días después llegamos al país de las Olas donde Zabuza-sensei se sacrifico para que Naruto-kun y nosotras pudiéramos escapar del ataque de Kakashi Hatake y su grupo de genin, todo hubiera salido bien si ese baka Uchiha artificial no hubiera lastimado a Shizune-Neechan, eso provoco que Naruto-kun perdiera el control de su chakra y liberara gran poder del Kyubi, hasta ahora tenemos casi 1 mes desde que nos separamos de Tsunade-sensei y Shizune-Neechan para evitar que las siguieran -la castaña termino de explicar lo que paso, y de paso miro con reojo a la madre de Naruto esperando de como ella reaccionaria ante la verdad de lo que había ocurrido-

- ¿Algo mas que deba... Saber? -Preguntó la mujer mirando a la castaña joven castaña-

- Ya le dije todo lo que se, el resto creo que lo puede imaginar mientras el vivía solo en esa aldea -explicó Cana con un dije de tristeza, pues no le gustaba recordar el sufrimiento que su amigo tuvo en aquella aldea-

- ... -Shigure simplemente se puso de pie y eso le dio muy mala espina a Cana, no sabia que es lo que tramaba la mujer, pero seguramente traería muchas consecuencias las acciones que pasaban por su cabeza-

- ¿S-Shigure-san? ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Cana que temía por su vida al ver lo molesta que se miraba la mujer-.

- ... -Shigure apretaba los dientes con gran rabia, mientras sostenía firmemente su katana la cual desenvainó lentamente para sostenerla con su mano derecha- ¡LO VOY A MATAR! -Gritó con mucha furia reprimida mientras liberaba grandes cantidades de chakra que estaban ocasionando que Ryozampaku comenzara a temblar y sus habitantes se preocuparan por lo que ocurría-

- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por que habrá comenzado a temblar? -preguntó Kenichi mirando como la mesa se sacudía al igual que algunos objetos colgados del dojo-

- ayayayayayai que me resbalo -exclamó Kensei teniendo una cara de pervertido mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Miu y pegaba su rostro al trasero de la rubia que se sonrojo de golpe al sentir al maestro en su retaguardia-

- ¡Maestro! Es usted un pervertido -exclamó Miu con intenciones de atrapar al hombre que se había separado de ella y corría para no ser alcanzado-

- Miu no es seguro correr durante estos momentos -dijo Kenichi intentando detener a la rubia-

- ¿Que esta ocurriendo venerable? Fácilmente puedo detectar que esto no es de origen natural -comentó Sakaki colocándose al lado de Hayato-

- No es difícil saberlo, mide 1.59 m de altura, es bonita y muy misteriosa -respondió Hayato mirando hacia el techo-

- Apapapapa no me gustan los temblores -se quejó el maestro del Muay Thai escondido bajo la mesa mientras todos lo miraban con una gota de sudor al verlo "escondido"-

Regresando a la azotea...

Podemos ver a una aterrorizada Cana ante el poder de Shigure quien solo estaba murmurando maldiciones al concejo de Konoha.

- No dejare que nadie… escape, uno por uno los atrapare y entonces… cuando el viejo sea el… ultimo, poco a poco le hare sufrir… multiplicado por 1000 el… infierno que le hicieron pasar a Naru-chan -pensaba en voz alta mientras Cana solo podía pensar-

- "voy a soñar feo" -fueron los pensamientos de la aterrorizada Senju, que solo podía temblar al ver como los ojos de Shigure liberaban un resplandor rojo, mientras Su Katana parecía comenzar a ser rodeada por fuego-

En ese momento apareció una presencia que distrajo un poco a Shigure, esta presencia pertenecía a la única persona que ella obedecía sin negarse, se trataba de Akisame quien estaba al cuidado de Naruto y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Shigure... Basta -ordenó el hombre con una voz seria a la mujer que solo bajo un poco la intensidad del temblor un poco dejándolo con movimientos oscilatorios-

- Digas lo que digas no me… detendrás, esos malditos me quitaron algo muy… valioso por mucho tiempo -respondió Shigure sabiendo que el hombre de ojos claros la iba a regañar por sus actos-

- Entonces ¿dime que vas a hacer? Exponer tu vida frente a un grupo indeterminado de contrincantes para saciar tu sed de venganza -cuestionó Akisame de forma tranquila sin apartar la vista de Shigure-

- Tú no sabes... Nada, ya no soy tu protegida -aclaró Shigure con una mirada desafiante mientras el hombre seguía sereno ante su actitud-

- Ese muchacho viajo mucho tiempo para encontrar a su madre y tu sabes bien que lo que cruza por tu mente no es el camino correcto, así que te dejare sola para que te calmes y pienses en lo que harás, pues en algo tienes razón, no soy tu padre para impedirte esta clase de necedades -respondió Akisame con su tono serio pero se le podía oír dolido, decepcionado y molesto- Senju-chan acompáñame lo mejor es dejarla y que se calme por si sola -pidió el hombre mientras Cana se ponía de pie al sentir que ya no temblaba, acto seguido se dirigió a su lado, volteo y pudo ver que Shigure seguía parada en el mismo lugar apretando el mango de la Katana con gran molestia- "tal vez no me veas como tu padre, pero yo si te veo como mi hija, espero tomes la decisión correcta Shigure" -pensó Akisame un poco desanimado por las duras palabras de la maestra de las armas-

Mientras tanto Shigure había quedado muy pensativa con las palabras de Akisame, aunque odiara admitirlo, el tenia razón, si ella se iba de regreso a Konoha había muchas posibilidades de que no regresara con vida, ahora lo mas importante y su meta principal seria ganarse el amor de su hijo.

De regreso en el dojo.

- ¿Todo bien? -pregunto Hayato mirando que Akisame y Cana ingresaban a la casa-

- Si gracias a dios todo ya paso -respondió Akisame con una sonrisa-

- maestro Apachai salga debajo de la mesa, el temblor ya paso -mencionó Kenichi intentando sacar a su maestro-

- puedes estar tranquilo Apachai, Shigure ya se calmo... No hay nada que temer -declaró Akisame con un tono tranquilo en su voz-

- maestro Akisame ¿que quiso decir con que la maestra Shigure se calmo? -Preguntó Kenichi algo curioso-

- No me hagas caso Kenichi a veces digo cosas sin sentido -corrigió el hombre de ojos claros-

- espera un momento Akisame, ¿no querrás decir que Shigure fue quien creó ese temblor? -Preguntó Sakaki mirando al maestro de Jiu Jitsu-

- … -suspiro el maestro de Jiu Jitsu- efectivamente Shigure fue el origen de ese temblor -respondió Akisame sorprendiendo a los miembros de Ryozampaku-

- ¿QUÉ LA MAESTRA SHIGURE CREÓ ESE TEMBLOR? -gritó en Shock Kenichi y con mucho miedo-

- Apapapapapa -exclamó Apachai con lágrimas de cascadas-

- entonces…. La… la maestra Shigure… ella -dijo Miu un poco asustada para después ver a la mujer parada en la entrada mirándolos a todos-

Lentamente esta camino ante la mirada de todos para terminar parándose frente a Akisame quien la miraba de forma seria, esta simplemente lo abrazo dejando muy confundidos a todos.

- yo… yo lo… siento -se disculpo Shigure, con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras Akisame simplemente podía sonreír-

- todos tenemos nuestros momentos, pero la verdad me alegra que tomaras la decisión correcta, estoy orgulloso de ti -declaró Akisame con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la maestra-

- si -respondió Shigure dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía-

En ese momento la mayoría en la habitación estaban sorprendidas por ver la pequeña demostración de afecto que tuvieron la maestra Shigure y el maestro Akisame.

- maestra Shigure -habló Miu haciendo que Shigure la volteara a ver, eso la puso un poco nerviosa pues debía pensar muy bien las palabras que usaría para evitar hacerla enojar-

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó haciendo una de sus pausas- Miu.

- yo… yo… quería saber si… enserio ¿esta casada? -preguntó Miu pensando muy bien en una manera en la que Shigure no se molestara-

El silencio regreso a la habitación y Shigure simplemente agacho la cabeza, provocando que Miu se sintiera un poco mal al ver una expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amiga.

- lo estuve -respondió Shigure sorprendiendo a Miu- lamentablemente mi… esposo, falleció -revelo Shigure haciendo que Miu entendiera la razón de por que era tan misteriosa- Kosaka es mi… apellido de soltera, pero mi nombre es… Shigure Namikaze, fui esposa de uno de los… hombres mas fuertes del continente Shinobi -declaró la mujer mientras Miu y Kenichi se volvían a impresionar por escuchar a ese dichoso continente Shinobi-

- que envida al saber que ese hombre pudo ver a la hermosa maestra Shigure como vino al mundo -lloró el maestro de las artes marciales chinas mientras todos tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- bueno… y ¿como se llamaba su esposo maestra Shigure? -preguntó Kenichi, mientras la mujer metía sus manos a su busto provocando cierta reacción pervertida en Kensei y Kenichi, para después ver que sacaba una fotografía- su nombre era… Minato Namikaze, el… era el líder de la aldea donde… vivíamos -declaró la mujer sorprendiendo a todos mientas pasaba la foto dejando ver a los demás una imagen donde aparecía Shigure abrazando a un rubio que llevaba una gabardina blanca con llamas rojas mientras le ponían un sombrero rojo-

- vaya… su esposo era muy apuesto -dijo Miu con un gran sonrojo al ver a Minato-

- mi temor es el que las… chicas intenten perseguir a Naru-chan como lo… fue con mí esposo -mencionó Shigure con un tono tranquilo-

- vaya que eres celosa -exclamó Sakaki abriendo una lata de cerveza y listo para ingerirla, pero en ese momento la botella termino cortándose a la mitad-

- nadie me quitara a mí… hijo -respondió Shigure con una cuchara en mano-

- Akisame-sempai ¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun? -preguntó Cana mirando al hombre-

- el sigue dormido, quizás llegue a despertar hasta mañana -respondió Akisame-

- bueno… si me disculpan iré a cuidar de Naruto-kun, con permiso y buenas noches -se despidió Cana recibiendo las buenas noches de los integrantes del Dojo para después sentir que algo lo tomaba por la muñeca-

- de una vez te lo… advierto -sentenció Shigure- que seas la novia de… Naru-chan no te da… derecho a hacer cosas pervertidas… con el -aconsejó Shigure sin mirar a la Senju- si yo me enterara que… ya no son puros… te cortare los pechos -dijo la mujer dejando completamente aterrada a Cana que se cubrió sus pechos pues eran su mas grande orgullo-

- ha… hai -respondió aterrada la pobre Cana-

- descansa pequeña… Senju -dijo Shigure de forma tranquila mientras Cana caminaba hacia la habitación de Naruto-

- ¿no crees que fuiste algo dura con la chica? -preguntó el venerable maestro mirando a Shigure-

- no puedo fiarme de… ella, seguro que al ser… alumna, de Tsunade se… le pegaron algunas mañas -dijo Shigure de forma analítica-

- Oiga no es mi culpa que mi Sensei no pague mis tragos en los bares a los que viajábamos -respondió Cana con un gesto gracioso-

- entonces no estaba tan… equivocada, has quebrantado uno de los… tres vicios que deben ser… evitados por los shinobi -dijo Shigure mirando de forma severa a la chica- Sakaki, será mejor que cuides tu… cerveza -añadió Shigure, mientras el hombre parpadeaba un tanto confundido y Cana se reprimía mentalmente por hablar de mas-

- lo mejor será que nos dispongamos a cenar y después nos vayamos a la cama, mañana será un gran día pues es seguro que Naru-chan sepa la verdad de Shigure como su madre -mencionó Hayato sobándose el estomago-

- por favor no le digan… a Naruto que yo soy… su madre -dijo Shigure con la mirada baja y una expresión de tristeza en su rostro-

- ¿pero que esta diciendo maestra? esta podría ser su oportunidad de recobrar el tiempo perdido con su hijo -dijo Kenishi mientras una mano se ponía en su hombro, al voltear noto que era Akisame que negaba en silencio-

- aun no estoy lista para… revelarle, la verdad -respondió Shigure sin levantar su rostro-

- será como tu quieras Shigure, solo recuerda que debes ser sutil con tus movimientos, en estos momentos sabemos que no eres la persona favorita de Naruto-kun, lo mejor será que hagas las cosas con calma y le des un tiempo para acostumbrase a tu presencia -explicó Akisame recibiendo un asentimiento de Shigure-

- ¿estas segura de esto Shigure? -preguntó Miu preocupada por lo que podría pasar a futuro-

- si -respondió Shigure-

- se que a pesar de las amenazas que me ha dado, le agrado un poco, yo le prometo que puede contar con mi ayuda para que Naruto-kun y usted puedan recuperar su tiempo perdido -dijo Cana sorprendiendo a Shigure, pues a pesar de todas las cosas que le dijo, la chica aun tenia la intención de ayudarle-

- gracias… Senju-chan -agradeció Shigure-

Sin más que decir todos se sentaron a comer la comida que Miu había preparado, una vez que terminaron todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Cana se fue a descansar al lado de Naruto y dispuesta a esperar por su despertar, mientras que Shigure sentía la tentación de ir a velar el sueño de su hijo, pero temía demasiado al rechazo que este podría mostrarle, como cuando la amenazo de muerte.

- Mina-kun dame la fuerza… para, recuperar el amor… de Naru-chan -pidió Shigure mientras abrazaba una fotografía de ella y Minato cuando apenas se podía ver el vientre abultado de la mujer-

CONTINUARA….

- Muy bien ¨SEÑOR K ¨ ¿desde cuanto de haces llamar asi? -preguntó Gardevoir parada frente a Kachorro y la chica rubia que estaban sentados en unas sillas-

- ese es el problema Gardevoir, yo jamás eh usado ese nombre -dijo Kachorro-

- pero eso es imposible, yo fui contratada por un señor K, la información dice que lo podía encontrar en esta dirección y que tiene cara de… -explicó entrecerrando los ojos- Gua.. Guagua llo… ¿llorona? -exclamó confundida-

Ante dicho apodo, Kachorro lo supo solo había alguien que lo llamaba así.

- Kamen Rider Predator -exclamó Kachorro de forma seria- bueno, mientras se me ocurre una especie de venganza… hasta la otra nos veremos -dijo Kachorro apagando la pantalla mientras salía un pequeño letrero-

THANK YOU

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chicos despues de mucho tiemo les traigo el cap 5 de Kitsune de Ryozampaku.

Cap 5…

Después de una larga noche llego un tranquilo amanecer en el Ryozamapku, podemos ver a Shigure que salió de un hoyo en el techo, seguramente uno de los lugares por los que se desplazaba. En estos momentos la maestra de armas se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación de su hijo, sentía mucha ansiedad, emoción y nerviosismo. Lentamente llevo su mano a la perilla y lentamente comenzó a girarla, al abrir la puerta la mujer quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que miraba. Antes sus ojos estaba Cana dándole la espalda a Naruto, mientras el rubio que parecía estar en mejor estado, se encontraba abrazando a la castaña de forma protectora, al momento en que una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

Shigure miro la escena y decidió cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado para evitar despertarlos, a simple vista se podía observar que no le gustaba ver a su hijo en esa posición con Cana, pero no podía hacer nada en estos momentos no quería que su hijo comenzara a odiarla por meterse en su vida después de tanto tiempo que estuvo sin ella.

Mientras eso ocurría en el corredor, en la habitación de Naruto… la primera en despertar fue Cana, quien al sentir que algo la abrazaba se comenzó a sentir protegida, pues conocía perfectamente de quien se trataba, la chica lentamente se movió para quedar frente al rubio que ante sus movimientos comenzó a abrir los ojos también.

- hmhmhm buenos días -saludó Cana con una linda sonrisa mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de Naruto-

- buenos días Cana-chan -saludó el rubio con una sonrisa también, en esos momentos el rubio estaba vistiendo un pantalones cortos de color negro y tiene el abdomen y hombro derecho e Izquierdo vendados dejando libres los brazos donde había rasguños menores-

Solo bastaron pocos segundos para que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus rostros mientras sus pupilas se dilataron al no creer lo que había pasado.

- Ca- Cana-chan no… nosotros -dijo Naruto en shock-

- ¨eso fue… eso fue mi… nuestro… nuestro primer¨ -pensó comenzándose a morir de la vergüenza- ¡KYYYAAA NO MIRES! -gritó muy nerviosa quitándole la cobija al rubio para cubrirse con ella pero al estar tan nerviosa no lo hacia del todo bien, su corazón estaba acelerado y torpemente se separaba de Naruto-

- Cana-chan -dijo Naruto notando la vestimenta de su amiga la cual consistía en una camisa de manga larga, la cual se encontraba desabotonada dándole la oportunidad al rubio de poder apreciar la ropa interior de su amiga la cual consistía en un su sostén de color lila como sus pantis.

- NO MIRES, NO ME MIRES -gritaba Cana cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no ver a Naruto en este momento tan vergonzoso-

- no estoy mirando, no estoy mirando, no te preocupes que no estoy mirando -exclamó Naruto muy nervioso desviando la vista-

- tranquila, tranquila solo… solo… solo fue un accidente, si eso fue -decía Cana a si misma para tranquilizarse mientras retrocedía, pero para su mala suerte ella piso la cobija y termino resbalándose y cayendo de espalda- ITE -exclamó con mucho dolor, mientras Naruto al escuchar el golpe solo termino notando que su amiga había caído de piernas abiertas dejando que pudiera ver un poco mas de lo que hubiera querido ver-

- yo… yo creo que este esperare afuera Cana-chan -mencionó Naruto señalando la puerta-

- si… eso… has eso por favor -pidió Cana tomando la cobija para volverse a cubrir-

Una vez que Naruto salió de la habitación este soltó un suspiro y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaban tanto Sakaki, Apachai y Kensei que pasaron de espiar a fingir que solo estaban descansando, dejando a Naruto con una gran gota bajando por su nuca.

- vaya chico, ¿en serio creo que paso lo que creo? -preguntó Kensei con un tono sugerente haciendo que Naruto se diera cuenta a lo que se refería y solo se pusiera más rojo-

- aaa se equivoca yo jamás… bueno no es que no lo hubiera pensado pero… -mencionó Naruto negando de forma apresurada-

- APAPAPAPAPAPAPA A NARUTO LE GUSTA CANA -exclamó Apachai poniendo cada vez mas nervioso a Naruto-

- si quieres consejos para enamorar me puedes preguntar, además de buen maestro en China me consideran todo un Don juan -mencionó Kensei con una gran sonrisa-

En ese momento los tres adultos quedaron callados cuando Shigure se puso frente a ellos, seguramente había escuchado todo lo que le decían a Naruto y obviamente no iba a permitir que siguieran molestándolo, por el lado de ojiazul la miraba con una expresión de seriedad, pues el pensaba que lo miraba y eso no le agradaba nada.

- si me disculpan iré a tomar aire fresco -mencionó el chico caminando de manera tranquila y pasando de largo a Shigure, mientras su gesto molesto pasaba a uno de dolor y rechazo-

- Apa -exclamó Apachai un poco triste al ver que su amiga sentía dolor-

- tranquila Shigure solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya veras que todo se resolverá -dijo Kensei intentando darle ánimos a la mujer-

- eso espero, el rechazo de mi... pequeño, duele mas que una estocada en mi... corazón -mencionó la maestra mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por uno de sus mejillas mientras su cabello impedía que se le viera el rostro-

- si de hacerlo aceptarte se trata déjamelo a mí, seguro que puedo hacerlo entenderte y aceptarte -exclamó Sakaki chocando su puño contra su palma-

En ese momento Shigure desapareció usando un shunshin para alejarse de los maestros mientras Sakaki solo suspiraba, quizás no debió haber dicho esas palabras en el estado en que la Kosaka se encontraba.

- jamás entenderé esto de los problemas familiares -mencionó el hombre abriendo una lata de cerveza dispuesto a tomarla pero en ese momento salió Cana de la habitación llevando un vestido anaranjado que moldeaba su figura despues le arrebato la cerveza a Sakaki y comenzó a beberla mientras se alejaba-

- gracias -dijo Cana mientras se alejaba de los maestros -

- ¡Oye chiquilla eso es mío! -gritó Sakaki muy molesto-

- si le falta estar mas fría, pero aun así gracias -dijo Cana cambiado de corredor mientras dejaba al maestro de Karate furioso por haber perdido su bebida, mientras Apachai y Kensei estaban que se morían de la risa-

- creo… creo que deberías tomar mas enserio la advertencia de Shigure sobre esconder tu cerveza -mencionó Kensei riéndose de la mala suerte del hombre-

- no… no lo hare por que eso no volverá a pasar -declaró Sakaki con una vena hinchada en su frente mientras estaba cursado de brazos, pero lo que no sabia era que sus palabras estaban lejos de ser ciertas-

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba caminando muy frustrado, no sabia por que pero ver a esa mujer le resultaba bastante incomodo, sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidarla, para después ver algo que le pareció algo ¨interesante¨

- ¡¿PERO QUE CASO TIENE QUE HAGA ESTO?! -gritó Kenichi que estaba atado de sus piernas a un barrote mientras colgaba de cabeza siendo obligado a hacer abdominales de cabeza para evitar quemarse con una fogata la cual estaba siendo cuidada por Akisame quien estaba usando un pequeño abanico para avivar sus llamas-

- pero que dices este es un gran ejercicio, además esto es tan cansado para ti como para mi, ¿sabes lo difícil que es mantener las llamas en este estado? -preguntó el maestro de Jui Jitsu mientras abanicaba el fuego a cierto ritmo que hacia que la llama no creciera ni disminuyera-

- bue… buenos días -saludó Naruto con una gota de sudor en su nuca-

- buenos días Naruto-kun, despertaste temprano… ¿dime tuviste un agradable despertar? -preguntó Akisame que sin darse cuenta abanico un poco más rápido haciendo que las llamas crecieran-

- QUEEEEMAAAAA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA -exclamaba Kenichi haciendo mas rápido el ejercicio-

- jejeje si… fue… fue un agradable despertar -respondió Naruto un poco nervioso y desviando la mirada, pues a su mente llego una imagen de Cana haciendo una sensual pose, vistiendo solo su ropa interior con esa camisa blanca de manga larga mientras con su dedo índice le hacia una seña de que se acercara-

- me alegra saber que dormiste con comodidad -dijo Akisame con una voz alegre- bueno creo que ya es suficiente Kenichi, ahora puedes ir con Apachai, parecía muy emocionado con la practica de hoy -dijo Akisame mientras Keichi agachaba la cabeza con depresión-

- el maestro Apachai me va a matar -exclamó Kenichi llorando de forma cómica-

- no, solo te lastimara un poco, así que iré a preparar la clínica -respondió Akisame, pues era seguido que Kenichi iba al consultorio-

- ¿que es lo que estaba haciendo? -preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad-

- eso es un entrenamiento para ganar mas resistencia física -respondió Akisame- veras Naruto-kun el cuerpo es el templo del alma, ya depende de uno el como lo trate, nosotros como maestros de Kenichi tenemos la obligación de reforzar esos pilares para que a futuro ese templo que tanto trabajamos sea admirado por unos y temidos por sus enemigos -explicó Akisame- por cierto Naruto-kun tengo cierta curiosidad por el estilo de entrenamiento que llevaste en el continente shinobi.

- bueno… no fue mucho, pero como pudieron ver tengo habilidad para manejar la espada, en este momento tengo dos sueños y espero cumplirlos -mencionó Naruto mirando el cielo-

- es grato saber eso, si el hombre no soñara no seria capaz de lograr todo lo que se ah propuesto, estoy seguro que lograras esos sueños… pero me da curiosidad, ¿acaso uno de esos sueños te trajo a este lugar? -preguntó Akisame-

- si… yo estoy determinado a cumplirlo… yo anhelo con todo mi ser encontrar a mi Kaa-san -dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa-

- ¿a tu madre? ¿Acaso no vives con ella? -preguntó Akisame esperando que la respuesta que estaba en su mente-

- Tsunade-baachan me conto que ella era una Kunoichi asombrosa, después de una gran mentira que descubrí ahora uno de mis objetivos mas importantes es encontrarla, recobrar el tiempo que estuvimos separados -dijo Naruto, mientras Akisame suspiraba notando que sus suposiciones estaban mal y eso era un gran alivio-

- ¨es un alivio, por un momento llegue a pensar que quería vengarse de Shigure o algo así, a simple vista puedo ver que es un chico de gran corazón como Kenichi-kun… solo espero que Shigure sepa mover sus cartas para lograr el acercamiento perfecto¨ -pensó Akisame con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Akisame-san, donde esta el maestro Apachai… ayer mencionó algo de querer entrenarme en su estilo de pelea, la verdad eso fue algo que llamo mi atención -dijo Naruto-

- jajaja sin duda eres alguien muy valiente, sígueme te llevare a donde están Kenichi y Apachai -pidió Akisame mientras Naruto iba detrás de el-

A los pocos segundos Naruto pudo ver a Apachai usando unas almohadillas en sus manos donde en estos momentos Kenichi estaba golpeando.

- Lo haces bien Kenichi, estas mejorando cada vez mas -alagó Apachai con una sonrisa-

- ¿lo dice enserio Maestro Apachai? -pregunto emocionado el castaño-

- si, ahora esquiva -dijo Apachai dejando a Kenichi en blanco después de recibir una poderosa patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra un muro dejándolo inconsciente-

- ahí eso dolió -se quejo el castaño con los ojos en espiral-

- ¡KENICHIIIII! -gritó Apachai con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras cargaba al noqueado chico-

- ese chico salió volando -dijo Naruto asombrado por la fuerza del hombre-

- tranquilo Apachai, todo estará bien… ya debes saber que esto siempre ocurre -aclaró Kensei intentando calmar al maestro de Muay Thai- por cierto, alguien te estaba buscando -dijo Akisame que tomo a Kenichi en sus brazos-

- ¡APAPA ES NARUTO APAPA! -exclamo emocionado el hombre señalando al chico rubio-

- buenos días maestro Apachai -saludo Naruto un poco nervioso- bueno, usted me hizo una propuesta y el Muay Thai parece algo asombroso -dijo el rubio-

- ¡APAPAPAPA VAMOS A ENTRENAR! -gritó Apachai agarrando a Naruto del brazo-

- ¡ESPERE AUN NO EH ACEPTADO! -gritó Naruto con los ojos blancos de la impresión-

- esto será interesante, ¿cuanto crees que ese chico aguante? -preguntó Kensei sentándose al lado de Akisame que estaba comenzando a curar a Kenichi-

- hmm considerando de quien es hijo, no creo que Apachai lo derrote tan rápido -dijo Akisame que seguía atendiendo a Kenichi- y con esto esta listo -dijo haciendo presión en el estomago provocando una graciosa reacción-

- AAA JAJAJAAAAAY-exclamó con dolor el chico que se estaba tomando el estomago mientras rodaba por la madera del dojo-

- ¿que le ocurre a Kenichi? -preguntó Miu apareciendo en la sala-

- lo de siempre Miu, no tienes de que preocuparte… podrías llamar al resto de los maestros y a Senju-chan, seguro que este combate es algo que querrán ver -dijo Akismae mirando hacia el frente mientras Apachai preparaba a Naruto poniéndole unos guantes de box-

- ¿que ocurre? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun esta frente a…? -preguntó Miu para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría- NO ME DIGAN QUE… -mencionó la rubia preocupada de lo que podía pasar-

- tranquila todo estará bien -dijo Kensei esperando que Apachai comenzara-

- bien Naruto esto es simple tu tienes que golpear estas almohadillas que tengo en mis manos, puedes usar patadas o golpes -explicó Apachai listo para el entrenamiento-

- esta… bien -dijo Naruto no muy convencido-

- bien vamos Naruto golpea -ordenó Apachai recibiendo varios golpes en las almohadillas- eso es ahora patea quiero sentir la fuerza de esos pies, vamos sigue así lo haces muy bien -alentaba Apachai que comenzaba a emocionarse, mientras sus ojos comenzaban aganar un brillo blanco- ¡AHORA ESQUIVA! -gritó Apachai lanzando un rodillazo directo a la barbilla de Naruto, mientras los maestros esperaban ver la reacción del chico al momento que Kenichi, Miu y Cana quedaban impresionados después de que un fuerte y sonoro impacto se hiciera presente-

Todos quedaron en shock, Naruto… Naruto había parado uno de los rodillazos de Apachai usando sus manos mientras retrocedía un poco por la fuerza que el maestro había aplicado en ese ataque.

- esto… su fuerza… su fuerza es… impresiónate -dijo Naruto mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar debido al esfuerzo que tenia que hacer para detener el ataque-

Naruto hizo uso de su fuerza para empujar al maestro que seguía muy emocionado con el combate, mientras los maestros estaban asombrados por lo que miraban, un chico menor a su mejor discípulo estaba luchando contra uno de los maestros mas poderosos que podía existir.

- APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA -exclamaba Apachai mientras lanzaba golpes y patas a diestra y siniestra, mientras Naruto eludía con algo de dificultad los ataques que cada vez venían más rápidos-

- su velocidad… esta aumentando -dijo Naruto esquivando uno de los golpes que termino impactado contra la pared, mientras el puño del hombre de cabellos azules se hundía en esta-

- bien ahora es mi turno para atacar -aclaró Naruto aprovechando que Apachai estaba atorado- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -grito lanzándole un puñetazo al hombre pero los ojos de Apachai brillaron con mas intensidad y saco su puño de los escombros del muro sin mucha dificultad-

- APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -gritó Apacahi para después soltarle un puñetazo a Naruto, que termino siendo evadido por el rubio-

Ambos habían tomado sus distancias y Naruto miraba fijamente al maestro de Muay Thai para después sentir algo extraño, su mejilla derecha, estaba ardiéndole, eso es debido a que el puñetazo que Apachai dio logro rosarle el rostro.

Por el lado de los maestros y los chicos…

- Naruto es impresiónate, el esta esquivando los ataques del maestro Apachai -dijo Kenichi asombrado-

- lo que me sorprende es que después del combate contra Shigure tenga la facilidad de moverse a esa velocidad -comentó Sakaki evaluando la velocidad del hijo de Shigure-

- debo decir que Naru-chan tiene espíritu de guerrero, después de ver lo poderoso que es Apachai, no ha salido huyendo de la pelea -declaró Hayato-

- pero… que pasaría si no logra esquivar uno de esos golpes, la fuerza que esta usando el maestro Apachai es demasiada -dijo Miu muy preocupada por el chico-

En ese momento uno de los golpes del Maestro Apachai impacto en el pecho de Naruto el cual fue empujado hacia atrás, las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron y escupió saliva y sangre al momento, esto asusto a los maestros y a los chicos mientras las personas mas preocupadas eran Cana y Shigure. Todos pudieron ver que Naruto tenía una expresión de dolor, pero lo que mas los impresiono fue que a pesar del fuerte dolor el chico no dejo su pose de pelea, parecía que estaba dispuesto a terminar el combate de entrenamiento.

De un momento a otro Shigure desenvaino su katana con el fin de ir a proteger a su hijo, pero no pudo avanzar cuando el venerable maestro se puso frente a ella y negó.

- Lo siento Shigure, pero sabes bien que no podemos intervenir en un combate en el que nuestros discípulos están peleando -dijo el hombre rubio-

- pero… Naru-chan, el podría… -exclamó Shigure muy preocupada-

- ten le fe a tu hijo, al parecer el aun no se quiere rendir -dijo Akisame mientras Naruto pasaba su brazo por su boca para limpiar la sangre y se erguía para continuar-

- Naru-chan -exclamó Shigure muy preocupada, hasta que sintió que algo le tomaba la mano- Cana -murmuró asombrada-

- todo estará bien Shigure-san, ya vera que Naruto-kun saldrá de esto -dijo Cana apoyando a la mujer que sonrió un poco- el a podido superar muchos obstáculos y confió en que podrá librar esta -dijo Cana mirando a Naruto quien se movía con mas dificultades y era quemado por los rosones que Apachai le dejaba al esquivar sus golpes-

Regresando a la pelea…

- esto… esto sin duda es más complicado que… el ninjustu o los entrenamientos con Zabuza-sensei -exclamó Naruto respirando con poca dificultad-

- APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -gritó Apachai corriendo hacia Naruto para soltarle un poderoso rodillazo donde Naruto logro subirse escapar de este mientras el Hopachai golpeaba un tronco que apareció de la nada- ¿Apa? -exclamó confundido y sin el extraño brillo. Pues había notando que Naruto había desaparecido- ¿Naruto donde estas? -exclamó preocupado el maestro de Muay Thai-

- … viejo… este… este… tipo de combates… son muy... intensos -dijo Naruto respirando de forma agitada-

- bueno, creo que podemos parar el entrenamiento por hoy, para ser la primera vez de Naru-chan lo hizo bastante bien -exclamó muy satisfecho Hayato-

- bueno… creo que mejor me encargare de… -mencionó Akisame para después darse cuenta que Cana había corrido en dirección a Naruto sacándole una sonrisa-

- Naruto-kun ¿estas bien? -preguntó la chica muy preocupada mientras Naruto se sentaba en la tierra y sonreía un poco nervioso-

- si… solo… estoy un poco… cansado Cana-chan -respondió Naruto-

- bien, creo que será mejor que haga mi trabajo -declaró Cana comenzando a curar a Naruto-

- ¿no crees que es una niña muy linda? -preguntó Akisame, mientras Shigure se mantenía callada-

- lo... es -respondió Shigure- solo espero que ella… recuerde, lo que hablamos -mencionó Shigure un tanto sobreprotectora-

- tranquila, por lo que pude ver Cana es muy perfeccionista en el aspecto de la medicina, es normal que ella tenga que ser tan cuidadosa cuando se trata de lesiones -explicó Akisame colocando una mano en el hombro de la maestra Shigure-

- bueno Naruto-kun creo que… -mencionó Cana con algo de pena- creo que retirare tus vendajes, para… para curar los golpes -mencionó la chica, mientras que Shigure que había escuchado todo comenzaba a ser rodeada por chakra-

- … -suspiró Akisame al ver lo sobreprotectora que era la mujer-

- es un gran golpe ¿te duele mucho? -preguntó Cana un poco preocupada mientras pasaba su chakra curativo por el pecho de Naruto-

- dolió mas en el momento, ahora solo es una pequeña molestia -dijo Naruto sonriéndole a su amiga-

En ese momento Cana acerco sus labios al pecho de Naruto y planto un beso en este, dejando un poco nervioso al rubio, mientras los demás sentían un poco avergonzados por lo que hacia Cana, aunque había 3 excepciones, Kenichi que imaginaba de forma soñadora que Miu le diera ese tipo de cuidados, Kensei que envidiaba mucho la situación de Naruto y Shigure que comenzaba a ponerse mas molesta por las acciones pervertidas de la chica.

- ya veras que pronto te curaras Naruto-kun -dijo Cana regalándole una linda sonrisa-

- yo… gracias Cana-chan -respondió Naruto desviando un poco la mirada, para después recordar el beso de la mañana- Cana-chan… yo… lo que ocurrió en la mañana -dijo Naruto haciendo que el rostro de Cana se pusiera colorado-

- yo… solo… no es necesario que lo digas -respondió Cana dejando de curar a Naruto- si no tomamos en cuenta el como termino, yo creo que… nuestro primer beso, fue lindo -dijo ella un poco avergonzada-

- si… creo… creo que tienes razón -dijo Naruto, sin notar que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por los demás-

- pri… primer be-beso -dijo Shigure quedando en completo shock, por lo que escucho-

La mujer quedo inmóvil mientras las corrientes de viento movían su coleta, cada uno de los miembros de Ryozampaku esperaban que reaccionara, pero no podía salir del trance, las palabras nuestro primer beso se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

- Apa… Shigure… Shigure ¿estas bien? -preguntó Apachai que esta picando con su dedo índice la mejilla de la mujer para que reaccionara-

- creo que esa noticia fue de gran impacto para la maestra Shigure -mencionó Kenichi preocupado por la mujer-

- lo se, pero aun así me parece tan linda la situación de Naruto-kun y Cana-chan, parece como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos -mencionó Miu con sus manos juntas-

- oye Miu y tu crees que tu y yo estemos… -mencionó Kenichi un poco apenado, pero fue interrumpido por Sakaki-

- Kenichi nos vamos a entrenar es hora de seguir -mencionó el hombre que tomo por la cabeza al chico-

- ayayayayaya espere tenia algo importante que decirle a Miu -decía desesperado Kenichi mientras Miu solo se despedía de Kenichi agitando su mano-

- ¨si sigo escuchando esta clase de temas me volveré loco¨ -suspiro el maestro de Karate-

- bueno, creo que puedo aprovechar para tomar fotos de las lindas piernitas de Shigure -dijo Kensei sacando su cámara, la mujer reacciono al instante, pero antes de siquiera poder lastimar al maestro, alguien se le había adelantado, esta era Cana que le enterró un puñetazo en la cabeza al maestro de artes marciales chinas, dejando impresionados a todos, pero sobre todo a Naruto que no podía creer que Cana protegiera a la mujer que casi la mataba-

- aléjese viejo pervertido -sentenció Cana- Shigure-san ¿esta bien? -preguntó la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Shigure, que no entendía por que Cana le ayudo-

- no tenias por que… hacerlo -mencionó Shigure-

- Cana-chan ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Naruto mirando a la castaña-

- ¿eh? -preguntó confundida-

- quiero decir… por que ayudaste a esta mujer, ella te quiso lastimar -dijo Naruto muy confundido por las acciones de su amiga-

- bueno… es que Shigure-san no es tan mala como creía… incluso, creo… creo que me agrada -dijo Cana rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa-

- bien entiendo, no preguntare más -dijo Naruto caminando en dirección al dojo pero fue detenido por la voz de Shigure-

- espera -dijo Shigure-

- ¿que necesita? -preguntó Naruto con indiferencia-

- ¿recuerdas lo que yo te… mencione, cuando no vimos por… primera vez? -preguntó Shigure a Naruto-

Flashback…

- eres persistente, te tomaría como… alumno si no estuviera dispuesta a… matarte -declaró Shigure dispuesta a volver al ataque-

Fin del Flashback…

- ¿a donde quiere llegar Nee-san? -preguntó Naruto sin mirarla-

- quiero que tu seas mi… aprendiz -declaro Shigure tomando a todos por sorpresa, mientras Naruto se mantenía callado-

- ¿y que me hará si rechazo su oferta? Yo ya tuve un sensei en Kenjutsu y era perfecto -respondió Naruto-

- no planeo suplantarlo, pero hagamos una… apuesta, combatamos de nuevo solo… Kenjutsu, estarán prohibidos los kamariwis y los bunshin al igual… que el ninjutsu -dijo Shigure esperando convencerlo- si tu ganas yo no… insistiré, pero si yo gano serás mi… aprendiz -sentenció Shigure-

- no quiero -dijo Naruto dejando todos impactados mientras se retiraba del lugar, Shigure en esos momentos sintió un gran dolor mientras Cana sentía mucha tristeza por el trato que le estaba dando a la mujer-

- Naruto-kun -murmuró Cana un poco preocupada por su amigo-

Continura…


End file.
